My guard
by nim.nightwalker98
Summary: Wasp is an insane mech that everyone hates.But when he meets a nice autobot scout that doesn't see him as a threat he starts to become sane. But will the scout still like him when he finds out Wasp's dark secret? Tell me what you think XD.
1. Prey

In Detroit city it was midnight the people laded asleep in there beds. The clouds in the sky faded away reviling the bright full moon. Thousands of stars sat in the sky as well. A mech flew over the city. He stared down at the city.

"What a stupid looking town how can anyone even call that a home" the mech muttered. He looked at ever angle of the city it discussed him to see small little people walking around laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. He stared ahead of him finally away from the city. He flew slow and calmly like an angel. But how could you call him that his appearance was different. He had demon like wings bright purple optics two pointed fangs a green paint job. He got closer to the ground he closed his wings causing him to fall down. He landed on his feet he looked at where he was. It were out of Detroit on there rocky cliffs that stared down at the city. The mech looked at his surroundings even the nature discussed him. He hated everything even himself. He heard whimpering it was close his optics darkened and he grew a smirk. Now he could finally eat he just had to find them first. He took small steps quietly approaching his victim. The whimpering came from behind a conner he looked around. He glanced at a yellow bot almost the same size as him. The bot was turned around sitting at the edge staring out. The winged mech got a horrible idea he wanted to have fun with this bot. His wings glue a dark purple colour they slowly got smaller until they were gone. He smiled the mech walked around the conner slowly walking over to the yellow bot. The mech got a look of worry he was good at acting.

"What's wrong why are you crying?" the bot jumped and turned to look at him.

The bot had blue optics filled with tears he looked scared and sad. He whipped his tears away and stood up.

"W,..who are you?" he mumbled the mech gave him a smirk.

"My names Wasp" he grinned.

"A,...are you a con or auto bot?" wasp sighed.

"No I'm not on any side and you are?" Wasp pointed at him.

"B,..Bumblebee" the bot sniffled. The yellow bot sighed and sat back down staring off in the sky.

"C,...can you go I want to be alone" Wasp frowned then smiled again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why your crying". Bumblebee's back hunched up.

"I don't want to talk about it" he quickly responded. Wasp tilted his helm.

"Why not girlfriend dump you?".

"I've never been in a relationship before" Wasp tried not to laugh he kept his fake worried look.

"If it's not that then what is it?" he asked.

"I said I didn't want to talk about" Bumblebee turned around tears running down his face. He turned back around covering his face.

"Please just go" Wasp glared at him.

"Look it couldn't be that bad" he crossed his arms.

"Yes it is my friends ant even my friends they always pick on me I'm useless to them just a stupid peace of scrap" he shouted. Wasp stepped back a little surprised then he took a step forward.

"Why would you be so sad about that?" he raised an optic brow.

"I've tried off lining myself many times but I can't I'm to scared" Bumblebee whipped his tears away.

"I wish I never joined the auto bots I didn't know you could judge a bot by there size" he sniffled. Wasp frowned he actually pitied the yellow bot. After all he knew what it were like to be judged.

"Well then we're on the same page" Bumblebee turned and looked at him.  
"I was in the auto bots once they judged me as well one day they found out a secret of mine so they tried to off line me for it ". Bumblebee stood up and stared at him.

"R,...really the secret couldn't be that bad?".

"You have no idea" Bumblebee sniffled.

"Well I guess you know how I feel" he whipped an other away. Bumblebee sat back down Wasp tilted his helm.

"What are your friends names?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call them my friends but there the closest thing I have to some".

"There names are Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl and then there's Sari" he hunched his back when he said the name.

"To them I'm a freak" Wasp looked down at himself.

"They don't know what a real freak is" he frowned. Bumblebee stared out in the sky.

"I hate this place and I hate my team I wish they knew how I felt" he looked down.

"Wait you haven't told them" Wasp raised an optic brow.

"They never have time to listen and I want them to know but I don't it's confusing I just portend to be happy around them". Bumblebee sighed.

"Like they said I'm just a kid" Wasp glared remembering his old team.

"My team called me a kid to" Bumblebee stood up and sighed he turned around.

"I should be going back I get in trouble if I'm this late there probably looking for me" Bumblebee took a step forward.

"Bumblebee!" shouted an angry voice not that far away. Bumblebee jumped at the voice he stepped back. Causing him to slip off the high cliff.

"Gah!" he fell down Wasp gasped.

"Wait!" he yelled Wasp jumped off to get to the yellow bot. Wasp glue a dark purple and wings slowly grew out of his back. He got Bumblebee in a fireman carry he opened his wing spend. Causing him to saw he landed safely on the ground. He looked down at the bot who had fallen into stasis.

"He must of fainted" Wasp carefully placed him down. Bumblebee groaned his optics slowly opened. Wasp quickly ran and flew away. Bumblebee sat up and looked around. He searched for any wounds none he stared up at the cliff.

"What the there's no way I fell from there and didn't even get a scratch".

"Bumblebee!" he turned around. A fire truck a green van and a motor bike drove over they all transformed into there real modes.

"Bumblebee what have you been doing out here?" said Optimus.

"You know the rules little buddy no going out after dark".

"Why are you sitting in the dirt?" asked Prowl. Bumblebee stood up and pointed.

"I fell from that cliff" they looked up at it.

"Bumblebee you don't have a scratch on you what really happened?". Bumblebee sighed he knew they wouldn't believe him.

"I went for a drive and fell asleep in the dirt" Bumblebee frowned.

"See now was it so hard to tell the truth come on" they transformed and went to drive away. Bumblebee looked up at the cliff once more then transformed as well and followed.

"Where did that Wasp guy go and how did I survive that fall?" Bumblebee asked himself. Not that far away Wasp flew high above the tree's.

"What was that did I actually save him I didn't even bite him did I care for him?" Wasp shook his helm.

"No I don't care for anyone" he flew far from Detroit disappearing into the night.


	2. The past

Outside of Detroit city in a dark cave Wasp sat down staring at the entrance. Sun light shone through. Wasp sat in the dark part. It had been a long time since he had seen the light. For so long he had been in the darkness. Ever since Wasp met that yellow bot he kept remembering what it was like to be an auto bot. Wasp looked down he hated his old team. He would of done anything for them and they tried to off line him. Wasp remembered when his team found out his horrible secret.

[FLASH BACK] Wasp was thrown to the ground he sat up and looked at his attacker. A larger bot stood before him as did two other bots.

"Wasp how could you keep this from us your own team?" said the large bot.

"Please sir I I'm sorry but I knew you would react like this" Wasp stood up.

"Your not a kid your a monster" growled the orange bot.

"I'm not a monster I won't hurt you I promise".

"You feed on over bots then we have to off line you" Wasp stepped back.

"Please Sniper, Fire cracker, sir don't do this ".

"We don't have a chose Wasp it came to this" they all pulled out there weapons.

Wasp made a run for it they followed.

"Please don't make me hurt you!" Wasp begged. He glue for a second then he had his wings. Wasp flew through the halls his team following close behind.

"WASP!" shouted the team leader.

"Leave me alone" yelled Wasp. He flew fast he tried his best not to bang into anything. He moved quickly dodging all the fires that went past him. A gun shot hit him in his left wing. Wasp yelled and fell down he skidded across the ground making horrible screeching sound.

Wasp sat up and held his wing.

"Gah!, my wing" Wasp turned and looked his team stood around him pointing there guns.

"It's over Wasp" Wasp's optics filled with tears.

"P,...please" he mumbled.

"Where sorry Wasp we have to do this" Wasp's optics darkened.

"Y,...you leave me alone!" he shouted Wasp jumped up. He dodged the shots that were fired at him. Wasp landed behind Sniper the other two shot at him. The shots went through Sniper's chest he screamed and fell to the ground energon leaking out of him.

"No! Sniper,... Wasp!" they shot at him again. Wasp jumped up clinking to the wall he turned his helm to them and hissed dangerously. They continued shooting at him Wasp climbed higher. He jumped down onto Fire cracker.

"Gah!,..get off me!" he shouted the large prime grabbed hold of Wasp pulling him off. Wasp grabbed the arm that wrapped around him he tugged on it. Causing it to rip off the prime let go off him screaming and falling to ground. He put his hand over it trying to stop the energon from leaking. Wasp stopped and looked at his energon covered hands. He stared around himself in horror.

"N,...no I,...I'm sorry no" Wasp backed away he turned and ran.

"What have I done!".

[END OF FLASH BACK] Wasp stared down that was something he wanted to for get. He wished he could erase it from his memory it was too shameful for him after that day Wasp hated everything around him. He felt like everyone around judged him. After all his looks and his feeding habits how couldn't you call him a monster. Wasp shook his helm breaking himself out of the thought. He stood up and walked over to the wall in front.

"This all that bots fault he made me remember I don't want to remember being a auto bot I hate them". Wasp hit the wall causing it to break into peace's. He held his helm.

"I hate my life and I hate everyone in it!" he shouted. Wasp sat back down calming down a bit.

"Why did they have to judge me?" he asked himself. Wasp hugged his knees staring down.

[WERE YOU LEFT OFF]

In the auto bot bass in a room Bumblebee sat down on his berth. Staring down he looked at the door then back down.

"Should I no it's stupid" Bumblebee bit his lip. He wanted to tell them desperately but knowing them they'd reply with that's ridiculous. He sighed he stopped and stared at the door. He heard voices.

"Why doesn't he listen to me Ratchet he just does what ever he wants?". Bumblebee knew Optimus and Ratchet were talking about him.

"It's not your fault prime he's just stubborn after all he's just a kid" said the medic. Bumblebee frowned.

"I'm not a fraggin kid I'm the same age as Bulkhead" he thought.

"Still how can I get him to obey my orders It's bothering me".

"Well prime he'll start obeying when he stops being so selfish" Bumblebee looked down.

"What am I going to do with him?" Optimus sighed.

"I know he's not the scout we wanted but now that he's in there's no going back" Bumblebee raised his theist up to his chest biting his lip.

"Yes but he's still our scout I just wish he'd be more well mi-chore like Prowl and more useful like Bulkhead".

"I understand we all want him to grow up" Bumblebee laded back on his berth he covered his face with both hands.

"Why?" he asked himself it went silent. So Bumblebee could finally think.

"Why do they hate me?" Bumblebee stared up at the ceiling. His optics filled with tears.

"I hate this planet ever since we got here I noticed how unimportant I was in the team"he whipped a tear away.

"And Sari she's always picking on me so what if my names Bumblebee and who cares if I'm not useful it's not me it's" Bumblebee closed his optics tightly biting his lip.

"I,...It's me" Bumblebee rolled over facing away from the door.

"Why am I so hated what's wrong with me?". Tears dripping off his face onto his sheets he stared at the window.

"Why?" Bumblebee quietly cried until he finally fell into stasis.


	3. Ungreatful

Sunday 9:30 am In the Auto bot bass. All the auto bots were out talking to each other. Bumblebee walked in the room.

"Morning guys" he yawned they all turned and looked at him.

"Don't think your off the hook your still in trouble for dis obeying my orders" said Optimus. Bumblebee frowned then smiled.

"Oh come on boss bot don't be that way"he grinned.

"He's serious we would all like for you stay in the bass after dark" said Ratchet.

"Why,...worried that a monster's going to get me" Bumblebee chuckled.

"No we're serious Bumblebee no more going out" Bumblebee stopped and frowned.

"But I need time to be alone" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee your a growing scout you can make your own choices when your older" said Optimus.

"Yeah I'm not a kid!" Bumblebee snapped.

"We will stop treating like a kid when you learn to grow up" Ratchet crossed his arms.

"But guys...".

"You should listen little Bee" Sari giggled.

"Sari don't call me that".

"Bumblebee" he looked back to Optimus who had a annoyed look.

"No more nights out that's final" he said.

"You can't do that".

"Bumblebee listen to your leader will you just grow up".

" Why can't you follow orders?" Optimus turned and walked away. Bumblebee looked down for a moment.

"Hey little buddy you okay?" Bulkhead walking over to him. Bumblebee looked up at the van.

"Oh I'm fine great never better" Bumblebee grinned up at him. Bulkhead stopped for a moment.

"Okay that's good" Bulkhead turned and walked away. Bumblebee sighed he needed to be alone. Bumblebee turned to walk away.

"Bumblebee that goes for day time as well" said Ratchet.

"What that's no fair".

"Sorry Optimus's orders you can go out when you start respecting him". Bumblebee took a step forward.

"But".

"Bumblebee do as your told or can't you?" said Prowl. Bumblebee sighed and looked down.

"Okay" Sari ran over to his side.

"Come on Bee you can drive me to the mall I heard there was a new game available" she smiled. Bumblebee smiled back at her.

"Sure I'd love to" Bumblebee seemed happy but deep down inside he was sadder then any of them could imagine. Optimus and Ratchet stared at Bumblebee and Sari laughing.

"When will he learn?" Optimus sighed. Bumblebee and Sari left the room to go drive to the mall. Bumblebee drove in his Virgil mode in the high way Sari in the drivers seat.

"How much longer?" Sari groaned.

"Not long Sari we've still got a few more red to get pasted" Bumblebee assured the red head. Sari groaned loudly she sat up.

"Hey Bee?" she said.

"Yeah Sari?".

"Where do you go at night?" Sari asked Bumblebee went silent.

"Well uh,...I just drive around Detroit of coarse" Bumblebee quickly responded. Sari folded her arms.

"How boring you drive around all the time that's all your really good at" Sari frowned.

"W,..what's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well your not really that good on the field you kind of don't really do anything useful I guess" Sari shrugged. Bumblebee drove faster and quickly parked in front of the mall.

"Hey I'm not completely useless!" he snapped.

"wow,..I didn't mean that your good at lots of things like..." Sari went silent.

"Like what Sari I'm useful" Sari looked around.

"Oh well we're here better go in you stay here" Sari opened the door and left. Bumblebee sat there by himself he watched Sari disappear in the doors of the mall he sighed.

"I am useful" he frowned. A while had past Bumblebee started to get a little concerned of where Sari had ran off to. Bumblebee tried contacting her mobile.

It rang for a while he sat there impatiently. Finally someone answered.

"Hello" said the person.

"Sari where are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ops I didn't tell you I met up with my friends in the mall we're at the beach" Bumblebee went silent then spoke again.

"Why didn't you call me I've been waiting for you"he whined.

"Sorry Bee oh got to go" she said.

"Sari don't hang up" there was a click noise then beeping. She did the opposite of what he said. Bumblebee sighed and went out the parking space. He drove away from the mall.

"I really wish they knew" Bumblebee sighed. He heard someone trying to contact him on his comlink. Bumblebee quickly picked up in hopes it were Sari again.

"Hello Bee here".

"Hey little buddy it's big mean green" Bumblebee frowned as much as they were friends Bulkhead never took him seriously.

"Oh hi Bulks what are you calling about?" he asked in a happy tone.

"Where going to be going out tonight scouting the cliffs there might be an all spark shard there".

"I thought I wasn't aloud out at night" Bumblebee smirked.

"Don't worry it's okay if we're there with you" Bumblebee frowned.

"Why is it because I'm a kid like you guys say?".

"What was that little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh nothing sure I'll go".

"Great see you buddy" Bulkhead hung up Bumblebee groaned.

"I can take care of myself" he pouted.

[CHANGE OF SCENE] Later that night on the rocky cliff edge Wasp stood and stared down at Detroit. He folded his arms and glared down at it.

"Filthy organics what a pathetic race" he muttered. Wasp stopped and stared at objects coming his way cars. Wasp smirked.

"Looks like they just made a death wish". The auto bots pulled over they transformed out of Virgil mode and stared up at the cliffs.

"Scout the area" Optimus ordered they all nodded and left.

"Hold on there kid" said Ratchet pulling the scout back.

"I have a better job for you" said Optimus. Bumblebee grinned.

"Really?".

Bumblebee stood by himself with his arms folded pouting.

"this isn't fair" he muttered.

"Why do I have to stay on guard it's boring?" Bumblebee stopped and thought.

"There just making me do this so I don't mess up the mission" Bumblebee groaned. He sat down on a rock.

"I hate being small" he frowned. Bumblebee thought for a moment.

"I'm not staying here I'm going to prove I'm useful" Bumblebee ran off in search the shard. At the cliff edge Prowl stood staring out at the city.

"Why is it that Detroit is keeping the nature out?" Prowl asked himself. Hiding not that far away Wasp stared at the ninja bot.

"He's kind of taller then me but I can take him" Wasp smirked. He slowly went to get the unaware ninja.

"Nope not here" Prowl turned and looked Bumblebee was looking under rocks.

"What are you doing?" Prowl raised an optic brow. Bumblebee looked up and noticed him.

"Just looking for the shard" he smiled.

"Slag it's that Auto bot I saw a few nights ago" Wasp growled. Prowl tilted his helm.

"Shouldn't be on guard?".

"Well yeah but I want to help" Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bumblebee you should listen to Optimus's orders and go stand guard".

"No I want to help" Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"Bumblebee go back" Bumblebee turned facing the other way.

"No I don't want to" he frowned.

"Bumblebee stop thinking of yourself and go do as your told" Prowl was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't think about myself" Bumblebee turned back around.

"Bumblebee quit being so stubborn and go back this is why we don't like you participate in these missions you don't do as your told. You don't act like a grown up and you always have to have the last word. Bumblebee why can't you just listen for once?". Bumblebee fell silent he stared in shock.

"Now can you go do as your told?" Bumblebee looked down.

"O,..okay" Bumblebee turned and began to walk away. Wasp watched the yellow bot slowly leave. Wasp decide he would follow the bot. Bumblebee walked for a while he stopped when back to were he was in the first place. Bumblebee looked around then sighed. He sat down and hid his face in his hands starting to shake.

"Is he crying?" Wasp raised an optic brow.

"I try so hard" Bumblebee whimpered. Wasp had to admit he felt sorry for the yellow bot. Wasp saw a bit of his auto bot self in him.

"I wish I died when I fell off that cliff" Bumblebee sobbed. Wasp was shocked he seemed so happy before was it all an act? Wasp couldn't believe that Bumblebee was going through the same thing he did as an auto bot. But he didn't want to end his life for it. Wasp sighed and walked out approaching the yellow bot. He put his hand on his shoulder Bumblebee quickly looked up and noticed him.

"W,..Wasp?" he sniffled.

"Yeah it's me those your friends back there?" he asked. Bumblebee quickly whipped his tears away.

"No there my team not my friends" .

"I see why do try so hard?" Wasp raised an optic brow.

"I want them to think of me more then just there stupid scout I want to be important to the team" he whipped another tear away.

"Don't try they will never think of you as anything else" Bumblebee stared up at him in shock.

"W,..what?".

"I know because it happened to me" Wasp sighed. Bumblebee sniffled.

"I hate my team there right I am just a freak".

"They don't know what a freak is!" Wasp snapped. Bumblebee jumped away from him in fright. Wasp calmed himself down he sighed.

"Sorry I just keep remembering my past" Wasp looked down. Bumblebee tilted his helm.  
"What were you like as an auto bot?" he asked.

"I was like you I was scared confused they hated me but I never gave up" Bumblebee frowned.

"I wish I had a friend" he stared down.

"I'm so lonely" Wasp bit his lip he couldn't control himself he found himself hugging the yellow bot. Wasp was shocked what was it he was feeling. Wasp went to pull away but stopped when he saw the bot was hugging him back. Wasp could feel the yellow bots spark racing so fast. They pulled away from each other a little embarrassed.

"I,...I've never really been hugged before" Bumblebee mumbled.

"Yeah" they went silent from all the embarrassment.

"C,...can we..." Bumblebee went quiet again.

"Can what?" Wasp asked.

"Can,...no it's silly of me" Bumblebee looked away.

"What,...what is it?" Wasp asked.

"Can,...can we be friends?" Bumblebee frowned. Wasp went silent someone actually wanted to be his friend. Wasp stood there in silence staring at the yellow mech.

"I'm sorry I asked" Bumblebee looked down.

"Okay" Bumblebee looked back up to Wasp.

"What did you say?".

"I said okay" Wasp replied Bumblebee smiled. Wasp gasped when the yellow bot had his arms around him.

"Gah! That doesn't mean you can touch me" Wasp snapped. Bumblebee didn't let go he buried his face more in Wasp's chassis. Wasp didn't have the spark to push him away. After a while Bumblebee finally unhanded Wasp he looked at him with a tiny smile.

"Thank you" Bumblebee said with cute optics.

"Yeah" was Wasp's only answer.

"Bumblebee" said Optimus walking over. Bumblebee looked at the prime.

"Oh hi Optimus".

"Kid who are you talking to?" asked Ratchet walking over.

"What are you talking about he's" Bumblebee turned and looked Wasp was gone. Bumblebee looked around he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Well are you going to answer us?" Optimus raised an optic brow.

"I was talking to my friend" Bumblebee crossed his arms. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other then back to Bumblebee.

"Really did he want you to say hi for him" Ratchet joked.

"No he doesn't like you guys he said you remind him of his old team" Optimus and Ratchet frowned at the response.

"Very funny".

"So any luck on finding a shard?" Bumblebee asked.

"No will try again tomorrow night in a different area" Optimus exclaimed. BB nodded.

"Great I'll help look for the others" Bumblebee happily skipped off. Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"What's he so happy about?"he asked Optimus shrugged. Wasp stood on the edge and watched Bumblebee skip off.

"So I have a friend now".


	4. No fair

Bumblebee awoke to a loud bang he jumped up and looked around he quickly ran down the hall. He entered the main room he glanced at Sari who was covered cake batter and Bulkhead standing next to her.

"What the what?" was Bumblebee's only response.

"Okay cooking sucks" Sari through the cook book. Bumblebee covered his mouth stopping himself from laughing.

"Morning little buddy" Bulkhead smiled. Optimus ran into the room.

"What happened?" he asked looking around at the mess.

"Well I was practising with my cooking for school and I blew up and cake" Sari looked down in embarrassment. Optimus glared at Sari and Bulkhead.

"Don't let it happen again" he said.

"So your not mad?" Bulkhead raised an optic brow.

"I am that's why you'll be the ones cleaning it up" Sari and Bulkhead groaned.

"Nice art project guys" Bumblebee giggled.

"Shut up it's not funny" Sari shouted Bumblebee laughed Sari put her hands on her hips.

"Oh and Optimus Bumblebee helped make the mess" Bumblebee stopped laughing.

"Hey I did not".

"Bumblebee help clean up" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee glared at the red head who was smirking at him. Bumblebee helped with the cleaning BH did one side he did the other. Sari sat out for most of it listening to music on her I pod.

"Uh,..Sari should you be helping clean you kind made the mess?" Bumblebee raised an optic brow.

"Yeah but I don't feel like it" she turned her I pod up louder.

"That's no fair I didn't even make the mess and I have to do it" Bumblebee growled.

"Yeah but Optimus doesn't know that does he" she giggled. Bumblebee glared at the girl

"Well does he?"Bumblebee looked down.

"No".

"I can't hear you" Sari teased.

"I said no" Bumblebee snapped Sari giggled.

"That's right he doesn't now I got to go well shopping my friends will be expecting me at the mall today" Sari jumped up off the couch.

"Uh,..hello ant you going to drove me?" she asked.

"I need to clean remember" Bumblebee glared.

"Well then stop leaning and drive me" Sari demanded. Bumblebee thought for a moment then spoke again.

"No I don't want to" Sari stopped and looked up at him.

"Did you say no?" she asked.

"Yes I did I don't want to" Bumblebee folded his arms.

"You can't say no you've never said no".

"Well I just did" Bumblebee looked away.

"Drive me to the mall now" Sari growled.

"Go get Bulkhead to do it" Bumblebee said without looking at her.

"Take me now!" Sari snapped.

:Oh shut up!" Bumblebee growled.

"Gr I hate you" Sari yelled.

"No gr why can't you be like Wasp he actually respects me?" Bumblebee yelled.

"What,..who?" Bumblebee went silent and turned the other way.

"Who are you talking about Bee tell me" Sari ran in front of him.

"No one" Sari stopped and smirked.

"Oh looks like Bee has an imaginary friend" Sari burst out into laugher. Bulkhead walked over.

"Hey what's so funny guys?" he asked.

"Hey Bulkhead Bumblebee's got an imaginary friend he hangs out with" Sari giggled.

"Really that explains why he goes out so much" Bulkhead chuckled. They both started laughing Bumblebee stood there with a sad look he bit his lip.

"Shut up he's real and he's my best friend and he's a better friend then you'll ever be!" he shouted. Sari and Bulkhead went silent a little surprised of Bumblebee's actions towards them. Bumblebee crossed his arms and turned around.

"I wish you were like him" he looked down.

"Wow,..sorry we didn't mean to up set you sure he's real".

"Yeah little buddy were sorry" Bulkhead smiled. Bumblebee turned around.

"I shouldn't be the one you should be saying sorry to!" he snapped Bumblebee walked out the room. Prowl walked in door way Bumblebee pushed past him like he didn't even see him. Prowl watched the scout leave then looked at the two remainders in the room.

"So you didn't believe him when he said he had a new friend" Prowl sighed.

"How did you know?" Bulkhead asked.

"I didn't believe him either that's why you don't mention it" they both nodded.

"I can't believe he got so angry over a guy that isn't even real" Sari crossed her arms.

[LATER ON] Wasp sat at the cliff edge staring down at Detroit. He sighed.

"Why would that yellow bot be sad at lest he has some one" Wasp looked down. A hand reacted out to grab Wasp's shoulder he quickly grabbed it he turned around to see his attacker. He stopped when he saw a shocked Bumblebee Wasp let go of his wrist.

"Wow,...didn't mean to scare you Wasp" Bumblebee chuckled. Wasp rolled his optics.

"I wasn't scared you just startled me" he frowned Bumblebee grinned at the mech.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing just watching those organics roam around" Bumblebee laughed at what Wasp said.

"Your funny"Bumblebee patted his back. Bumblebee stopped and grabbed Wasp's arm and pulled it close to him. Wasp was shocked at what he just did.

"Wasp your hurt" Bumblebee looked down at the energon on his arm. It was true a large scratch went down his arm energon leaked out of it.

"What's it's not like I haven't been hurt before" Wasp shrugged. Bumblebee pulled him up on his peeds.

"Come with me lets get you patched up" Bumblebee pulled Wasp along as he ran off.[AT AUTO BOT BASS]

The halls were empty everyone was in there rooms in deep stasis. Bumblebee walked in the hall he looked around. Then looked back.

"It's clear come on" Wasp walked out behind him.

"Bee are you sure I should even be h".

"Sh,..be quiet they'll hear us" Bumblebee whispered. Wasp glared at the yellow bot for cutting him off. He followed Bumblebee to the med bay he walked in. Bumblebee turned on the light. Wasp looked around the room. There were two berths and strange looking machines lying around.

"Wasp this is the med bay I'm normally on that berth there I can't seem to stay out of trouble" Bumblebee chuckled. Bumblebee walked over to a desk he picked up a kit.

"Ah ha,..found it" Bumblebee opened it and pulled out bandits. He walked over to Wasp.

"Put your arm out" Wasp raised an optic brow then did as he was told. Bumblebee wrapped the bandits around his wrist and worked his way up his arm. Once he finished Bumblebee took a step back and smiled.

"Better" he said. Wasp looked at his now bandit arm.

"Uh,..yeah uh thank you" Wasp went sighed.

"No ones ever done that for me you know" Wasp looked down.

"Not after I left the auto bots". Bumblebee frowned then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad it's in the past now and you have me" Bumblebee smiled. Wasp looked at the yellow bot and gave him a nod.

"Who's in there?" said a voice.

"Oh slag Wasp go" Bumblebee said Wasp quickly ran and climbed out the window just before Optimus and Ratchet entered the med bay. They glanced at the scout.

"Kid what are you doing in here?" Ratchet raised an optic brow.

"Well I uh..." Bumblebee tried to think of something to say.

"You snook out again didn't you" Optimus glared Bumblebee stopped then nodded.

"Bumblebee we talked about this".

"Hey!" Ratchet went over to his medical kit that was laying on the ground bandits laying around it he picked it up.

"Kid you shouldn't be playing with this" he growled.

"But I".

"Bumblebee you know better then to mess around" Optimus interrupted.

"Kid I need this equipment one day you could get really hurt and I can't fix you because you used up all of it is that what you want?". Bumblebee looked down.

"No,...no I don't".

"First you trash the place then disobey my orders again then you play around with Ratchet's medical kit what is wrong with you". Bumblebee flinched when they yelled.

"I,..I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Now pick up the mess you made and go recharge" Bumblebee nodded as a response then kneeled down and started picking the bits of equipment. Optimus sighed.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?" they left the room leaving the scout to finish cleaning.

"Now I really wish they were like Wasp" he sighed.


	5. The truth

In the auto bot bass Ratchet was talking to Optimus Prowl was off training. Bulkhead and Sari sat down listening to Bumblebee talk about his new friend he met a few nights ago. He went on and on about how much they were a like. That they were best friends and would only hang out after dark. Ratchet and Optimus stood and stared at them all.

"Kid makes quite a story" Ratchet laughed.

"Yes he does seem to like adding to the same story" Optimus nodded.

"Hey Bee what was his name again?" Sari asked.

"Well he said not to tell anyone he doesn't want anyone to know I guess" Bumblebee shrugged.

"We'd really like to meet him little buddy" Bulkhead smiled.

"I'm not sure he'd like to see you he doesn't really like you guys" Sari put her hands on her hips.

"Why you been telling him lies about us?" Sari growled.

"What no everything I tell him is true".

"Well why can't we see him?" Bulkhead asked.

"He just likes me I guess" Bumblebee replied.

"Nice story Bumblebee but does it have to be the same one over and over again?" said Optimus.

"Story no he's real we hang out at night that's why I go out a lot" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Really so you want us to believe he's real?" Bumblebee frowned.

"He is real I saw him just last night" Bumblebee folded his arms.

Why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"We do Bumblebee in fact I think it's great you found a new friend" Optimus assured.

"What you believe".

"Sh,..Ratchet if Bumblebee wants us to believe him them we portend until he gets over it" Optimus cut him off. Ratchet nodded understanding the primes wishes.

"Well I should go soon It's almost sun set Wasp doesn't like to be kept waiting" Bumblebee chuckled.  
"Wait what did you just his name was" Ratchet walked over to the scout.

"Oh uh nothing".

"Kid please repeat that" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet what's the big deal I think Wasp is a nice name" Sari shrugged. BB snack past the medic.

"Sorry Doc bot got to go" Bumblebee ran off Ratchet had wide optics.

"Is something troubling you Ratchet?" Optimus asked a little concerned.

"Uh,...I'm fine I just thought it were someone I once new that's all" Ratchet assured.

"You know he's not real right?" Optimus raised an optic brow.

"I,..I know".

"You guys don't believe little buddy he wouldn't lie" said Bulkhead.

"Oh Bulks Bee's just messing with us I'm not even that garble" Sari giggled.

"Wasp It's so formulator" Ratchet scratched his helm. Bumblebee drove out off Detroit in search for the green mech. Once Bumblebee got to the cliffs he transformed out of his Virgil mode.

"Now were is he?" Bumblebee looked around. He sighed.

"Well I'm a little early I'll have to wait" Bumblebee sat down on a rock. And stared at the sun set he admired every detail to it the yellow and orange out lining the red sky around it. It was beautiful.

"I hope Wasp gets here soon" he sighed.

[Some where Outside of Detroit] A con ran through Detroit woods.

"Hello I need back up there's something chasing me it's not an auto bot I don't know what it is" shouted the con. A shadow flew over him the mech looked up nothing was there he looked back. Nothing chased him he stopped and started gasping for air.

"Hello" said a voice from behind him he was then thrown through tree's. He quickly got up and looked at the green winged mech. The green mech had a hand on his wing energon dripping down his arm.

"You slag shot me" the green mech hissed. The con pulled out his guns.

"Freeze!" he shouted. The green mech was then behind the con he grabbed hold of his wing.

"You hurt my wing I hurt yours" the green mech smirked.

"No,..no not there please".

"You were asking for it" He pulled on it causing it to tare off. The con screamed in pain and fell on his knees. He held his back with one hand.

"You,..you ripped off my wing" he stuttered.

"Yeah how's about the other one" the green tackled the con to the ground.

Bumblebee sat still it was dark the only light was coming from the moon. He sighed.

"What's taking him so long?" Bumblebee looked down.

"It's not like Wasp to keep it so long" Bumblebee heard ringing on his comlink he picked up.

"Hello".

"Bumblebee return to bass now" said a worried voice.

"No I'm a" he looked around.

"I'm with Wasp right now".

"Kid you need to come back now" he demanded.

"No Ratchet I don't want to" Bumblebee growled.

"Listen to me".

"No you never let me go out just because you think I'm useless I can take care of myself" Bumblebee snapped.

"Kid I know who you've been going with you need to come back now is he there?".

"Well" Bumblebee looked around the area.

"No but he's on his way".

"Kid please you need to come back now" Bumblebee stopped and sighed.

"Why do you want me back so bad?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get back quick".

[Change of scene] Back at the auto bot bass Ratchet had called for a meeting. Everyone was in the main room waiting for the medic to arrive. Ratchet entered the room everyone looked in his direaction.

"So doc what's this about?" Bulkhead scratched his helm.

"It's about who Bumblebee's been going with I know who he is" they all looked at each other.

"Uh,..Ratchet Bumblebee made it up remember" said Optimus.

"I did not!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh who cares?" Sari crossed her arms.

"I wish I were made up look kid I knew a bot named Wasp before" everyone went silent Ratchet continued.

"Before I was on this team I was the medic to an other there names were Sniper Fire cracker and then there was Wasp. We found out something about Wasp he was different he didn't drink energon cubes he drank energon from bots. He would bite them when they woke up they were like him It was like a virus it couldn't be stopped. So we tried off lining him so he couldn't make more I wasn't there at the time but when I made it everyone was dead. He killed them all Wasp was never seen again but I think he's on earth now and is tricking you kid he just wants to bite you". They all stood in horror at what the medic had told them.

"No Wasp would never hurt anyone he's a good guy" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Ratchet is this true?" Optimus asked.

"I wish it wasn't" Ratchet sighed.

"No I don't believe you one bit Wasp is kind to me he'd never hurt me" Bumblebee defended.

"Kid I believed he'd never hurt his own team and there dead because of him".

"No you just don't like Wasp he's a good guy" Bumblebee snapped.

"Bumblebee if Ratchet is right we would like to know where Wasp is" Optimus said.

"I'm not telling you Wasp doesn't want to see you" Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"Little buddy we just want to help you he sounds dangerous" said Bulkhead.

"But he's not he's the nicest mech I've ever met" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Kid trust me he's seems that way but he isn't".

"No Wasp is a good guy and I'll prove it I'll ask him".

"What makes you think you can see him again?" said Optimus.

"What,...what do you mean?" Bumblebee gasped.

"If what Ratchet says is true then you shouldn't be around this mech". Bumblebee backed away from them.

"What no,..no you can't please" Bumblebee begged.

"Bumblebee stay away from him that's an order" Optimus snapped. Bumblebee stopped optics filling up with tears he looked down.

"Hey uh little buddy are you okay?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee looked back up.

"You,...you never let me do what I want I'm not a kid and I'm not useless I'm a great scout and you always make sure I never get what I want and Wasp is nice to me he's my friend but you won't believe me well I hate this slag team you always,...al,...always tell me I can't do anything right" tears started to run down his cheeks he whipped them away.

"B,...Bumblebee do you really feel that way because it's".

"Yes I do feel this way I have for a long time that's why I go out so much because I need to get away from it but Wasp he makes me happy and I haven't felt that way in a long time" they all stared at him in disbelieve.

"But little buddy we".

"I'm not your buddy!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Hey quit being so mad about it" Sari growled.

"And you now what Sari I think your the worst you always make me look stupid well I'm not so shut up" Bumblebee snapped. Sari stepped away from him in shock then glared.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" she shouted. He backed away then went to run away.

"Bumblebee if you leave then don't bother coming back" Bumblebee stopped and looked down in shock tears dripping off his face and onto the floor. He bit his lip and sniffled.

"Wasn't planning on it!" he snapped and ran.

"Bumblebee wait!" he ran out of the auto bot bass. He quickly transformed and drove away they ran out and looked around they lost sight of him. Bumblebee drove out of Detroit and into the cliffs. Once at the top he stood there staring out at the night sky. He continually whipped his tears away but they were soon replaced by more. Those words encode through Bumblebee's mind. Don't bother coming back and I hate you.

"I can't go back now" he sniffled he remembered the last thing Sari said to him.

"I wish you were dead" Bumblebee bit his lip and looked down at the edge.

"Wish I was dead wish granted" Bumblebee stepped closer to the edge he put one leg out off the cliff. He gulped.

"Goodbye" he thought.

"Bumblebee!" shouted a voice Bumblebee looked and noticed Wasp ran over.

"Bumblebee what are you doing get away from there" Bumblebee took a step closer to the edge.

"Bumblebee please if this is about your team I'm sorry they hurt you but off lining yourself isn't going to make it better" Bumblebee bit his lip.

"You don't know what it's like they wish I was dead" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee I do know what it's like and you shouldn't listen to them they don't know anything please get over here" Wasp begged. Bumblebee looked down at the ground below.

"Please Bee I don't want you to die" Bumblebee stepped away from the edge.

And bit his lip he fell on his knees and covered his face.

"They made me like this" he whimpered. Wasp ran over and wrapped his arms around him. Bumblebee sat his helm on Wasp's shoulder and started crying.

"Don't ever do that again!" Wasp held him tighly.

"T,...they kicked me out" he mumbled.

"Don't cry over them there not wreath it" Bumblebee held onto him tightly.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he sniffled. Wasp rested his chin on Bumblebee's helm.

"That's not true not everyone I don't hate you" he held him closer. Bumblebee looked up at Wasp then buried his in his chassis. Wasp stroke his helm lightly trying to calm the yellow bot.


	6. Don't do this

Outside of Detroit. Wasp and Bumblebee sat in a cave what Wasp called his home. Wasp sat down with Bee sitting in between him.

"Why do they hate me?"Bumblebee sniffled.

"How would you know if they hate you?" Wasp raised an optic brow.

"Because before I ran away I heard Optimus shout that they didn't want me to come back" Bumblebee's back hunched up when he said it.

"Bee I'm,..I'm so sorry" Wasp wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him closer making Bee's helm rest on his chassis.

"Wasp" he sniffled.

"Yeah".

"You'd tell me anything right?" Bumblebee looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Wasp bit his lip hoping Bumblebee wouldn't ask why he left the auto bots.

"Do you like?" he asked Wasp sighed in relief he thanked primus it wasn't the question he was afraid of.

"Of course I do Bee your my friend" Bumblebee looked down in front of him.

That wasn't the answer he wanted he liked Wasp in a different way. And hoped Wasp felt the same. But it was hopeless his first crush didn't like him back.

"Bee you okay?" Wasp raised an optic brow.

"Y,...yes" he responded Wasp weakly smiled.

"It's okay if your sad I understand" Bumblebee rested his helm back on Wasp's chassis.

"You'd be the first" Bumblebee sat back and closed his optics. Wasp looked away then sighed.

"Bee I need to tell you something it's important" Bumblebee stayed silent. Wasp continued.

"What Ratchet told you It's true but I didn't mean to hurt them I'm a" Wasp stopped and tilted his helm. He shook Bumblebee.

"Bee you asleep?" there was still no response Wasp sighed.

"I'll just tell him later" Wasp sighed again he hadn't gone out for a feed that night but he couldn't now. He couldn't just leave Bumblebee alone after all he'd been through.

AT the Auto bot bass.

"We've looked every where he's not in Detroit" said Bulkhead.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Sari asked.

"He won't be if he stays away from Wasp that is" Optimus stated.

"We need to find him before Wasp gets to him" Ratchet said.

"But we can't find him anywhere" Prowl said.

"Wasps going to kill Bee isn't he?" Sari asked.

"Or worse" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet what could be worse then that?" Optimus raised an optic brow.

"The kid could become like him".

"So all this time that Wasp guys been tricking Bee in to thinking we treat him bad" Bulkhead growled.

"Well actually it is true I am kind of mean to him but I didn't think he got so sad about it" Sari looked down.

"This is my fault I said I wished he was dead".

"But Sari you didn't mean it" Bulkhead raised an optic brow.

"I,...I know but he believed it and now he really is going to die" Sari mumbled.

"Not if we find him first".

In a dark cave outside of Detroit. Wasp sat down staring out the entrance he looked back behind him. Bumblebee lied side ways in deep stasis he was curled up like a sparkling on it's first day. He looked so peaceful and happy. It was hard to believe he really tried to kill himself. Wasp sighed and looked down in front of him.

"Ratchet I remember him" Wasp looked back at Bee.

"How long can I keep this from him he trusts me?" Wasp sighed. Wasp stroked Bumblebee's helm lightly. Bumblebee grew a small smile it made him happy to see the yellow bot smile. But it broke his spark to see him struggle. This was strange to Wasp he knew the feeling of being near friends but being near Bumblebee was different. It made his spark burn it hurt but it was a good sort of pain. Wasp stood up.

"He needs to go back he can't end up like me" Wasp turned to look at the yellow bot. Bumblebee woke up he sat up and yawned.

"Morning"he said to himself Bumblebee stopped and looked at his surroundings he was in his room. He looked around.

"What how did I get here?" he jumped off his berth. Bumblebee stopped and and listened he heard talking.

"Great they must be here" Bumblebee opened his door and walked down the hall. He entered the main room. Everyone was in there they all turned and looked at him.

"Bumblebee your okay" said Optimus. Sari ran over and hugging his shin.

"Bee I was so worried" she cried.

"Little buddy you okay?" Bumblebee glared at them.

"Oh shut up guys" he growled they all went silent Sari pulled away from him.

"What's wrong ant you happy to see us?" Bulkhead raised an optic brow.

"No I'm not I wish I wasn't even here" he hissed.

"Bumblebee what's wrong did Wasp hurt you?" asked Prowl.

"No he didn't actually he saved my life and I'm angry at all of you" he snapped.

"But why are you mad at us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why because you yelled at me and said I shouldn't bother coming back".

"Bumblebee I said that because I was angry I didn't mean it".

"Shut up Optimus really hurt me and Sari you wished I was dead" Bumblebee looked down at Sari.

"I didn't mean it" Sari assured.

"Oh yeah right Sari and thanks to you I would of if Wasp didn't stop me".

"Stop you from doing what?" asked Ratchet.

"Killing myself that's what!" he shouted. They all gasped in horror.

"I've tried more then once".

"Kill yourself Bee why would you ever...".

"Why! because of you,...you all make fun of me you treat me like scrap and to you I'm just a stupid scout"Bumblebee yelled.

"We don't think your stupid" said Optimus.

"Yes you do two weeks ago I heard you and Ratchet talking about me I wasn't the scout you all wanted I heard" they all looked shocked.

"Yes I was awake and Ratchet those cuts I get on my back and arms there not from battle I do it I punish myself" he snapped.

"Bumblebee how long have you been like this?" asked Prowl.

"Ever since we got to this planet all I've every wanted was for you to respect me I wanted to prove myself to you but It'll never change" Bumblebee looked down.

"Bumblebee what made you so negative?".

"You did you did this to me!" Bumblebee shouted. They all looked at each other.

"Bumblebee where going to get you some help" assured Optimus.

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"Don't worry it's going to be fine".

"No I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking" Bumblebee went to run away. But Bulkhead grabbed him.

"Hey let go of me" he shouted.

"Put him in his room" ordered Optimus. Bulkhead picked him up over his shoulder and walked off.

"No put me down!" Bumblebee kicked and screamed. When they were at his door Prowl opened it for Bulkhead he put Bumblebee down in it. As soon as he put him down Bumblebee went to run out. They shut the door in front of him. Bumblebee tried opening it had been clocked. He hit the door.

"Let me out" he shouted.

"Bumblebee your going to be okay it's for your own good" assured Optimus.

"No open the door" he screamed.

"Bumblebee were sorry get better soon" he heard Sari's voice. He heard them walking away.

"No let me out please" Bumblebee stopped hitting the door and pressed his helm against it. He bit his lip and backed away. He backed into the wall on other side of the room. He slowly slid down it and sat down he hugged his knees.

"No, no" he started whimpering and tears formed in his optics. He closed his optics tightly and bit his lip.

"W,...why" he whimpered.


	7. The secret

In the high cliffs surrounding Detroit Wasp stood at the edge staring down at the city.

"Some things wrong Bee hasn't come back" Wasp glared down at the city.

"What have they done this time?". In the auto bot base the auto bots were talking to each other.

"We should send Bumblebee away for a while" said Optimus.

"Yep that gives us time to find Wasp" Ratchet sighed.

"How long will little buddy be going away for?" Bulkhead asked.

"Until he can think right" said the calm ninja bot.

"Does he really feel that way?" Bulkhead had a look worry.

"It's possible Wasp made him think that way he does have mind control" said Ratchet.

"And now you tell us" Sari put her hands on her hips.

"Poor guy he must be going through a lot right now". In Bumblebee's room he sat down on his berth. Gripping his helm tightly and staring down.

"I knew it I knew if I told them the way I feel they wouldn't care" he bit his lip.

"Help I don't need help I'm fine" Bumblebee looked up.

"I wish I never came back things seem to be getting worse for me". A tear escaped his right optic. He quickly whipped it away.

"I've cried enough forget it I won't bother trying any more they think I'm useless but I know I'm not" Bumblebee stood up.

"No more crying I'm a good scout and I'll show them" Bumblebee stopped and walked over to the door. He pressed his audio processor against it. He listened to the voices of the others.

"Trouble Cons in Detroit we need to stop them" Bumblebee smiled.

"This is my chance".

"Auto bots roll out" he heard them leave. Bumblebee looked around the room.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he looked at the window which had been bard up so he couldn't escape. Bumblebee ran over to it.

"Well for the team" Bumblebee pulled out his stinger and shot the window. It made a loud bang and smoke surrounded him. He jumped out the window and landed on his peeds. He looked around then transformed into a car and drove.

"I'm going to prove myself and no ones going to stop me". In Detroit city the cons flew above it shooting no doubt trying to get the auto bots attention. The auto bots drove over and transformed out of Vircle mode.

"Cons stop this!" Optimus shouted. A large truck was thrown at them they quickly ducked it hit the building behind them. They looked to see the truck had been thrown by Lug nut.

"All shall bow the mighty Megatron" he yelled.

"Oh Auto bots!" Blitz wing shouted flying down and shooting at them. They jumped out of the way. Optimus throw his axe it hit Blitz wing in the wing. Blitz wing yelled in pain and fell down and hit the ground. He transformed relieving that he was now Hot head.

"You slag auto bots you vill pay for zat!"he shouted and aimed his cannons at them. A yellow car drove over.

"Guys I'm here to help" he drove over to them and transformed into Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee how did you get out get off the field" shouted Optimus.

"No I'm not leaving until you all start respecting me".

"Kid your being stupid do as your told" Ratchet yelled. An other jet flew over and transformed into Star scream.

"Lug nut Blitz wing did you start the party with out me?" Star scream laughed.

"Sure did!" Random Blitz wing screamed in his face. Star scream pushed him away.

"Oh shut up and help me shoot the auto bots".

"Okey doky!" Blitz wing shouted. The two jets started shooting at them. The auto bots went and took caver. They hid behind a large building the two continued shooting at the building.

"Come out and play! Blitz wing shouted happily.

The two jets continued firing the auto bots shot back a few times before taking cover again.

"They have us pinned down we need to get higher then them" Optimus yelled.

"But how?".

"I can fly" Bumblebee jumped out his turbo busters came out of his back. He jumped up and started flying higher.

"Bumblebee don't! get back here!" shouted Optimus. Bumblebee tried not to get the two cons attention he flew above them. He pulled out his stingers.

"Hey guys!" he shot at them the fire went into the seekers back. He turned around to look at him.

"That's it Blitz wing deal with them I'll deal with there scout" Bumblebee gasped he flew off with Star scream following him.

"Ah! Help" Bumblebee screamed.

"No little buddy I'm coming" Bulkhead shouted. Bumblebee flew fast trying his best to lose the very angry seeker. Bumblebee screamed he had been shot in the back were he had his home made cuts. His turbo busters came off and Bumblebee stared to fall down. He screamed and clawed the air.

"Help me!" he screamed the auto bots stopped and stared in horror as they saw there youngest on the team falling to his death.

"Bumblebee no!". Bumblebee fell for what felt like minutes. Something fast grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him up. Bumblebee looked down below him and noticed how high he was. He screamed.

"Don't let go, don't let go, don't go" he repeated over and over.

"Dawn it Bee how many times do I have to save you?" Bumblebee looked up to see the mech that caught him was Wasp.

"W,...Wasp" he mumbled. Bumblebee stopped and stared at the wings on Wasps back. He he started wriggling around.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. Wasp flew away from the battle.

"Stop where are we going" Wasp flew out of Detroit and near the cliffs once he got close to the ground he dropped Bumblebee. Bumblebee fell on face then quickly got up. Wasp landed in front of him his wings went away. Bumblebee took a few steps back and pointed at him.

"Bee let me explain"Bumblebee turned and ran. He heard Wasp shouted at him.

"Get back here let me explain" Bumblebee continued running. Before Bumblebee could stop for a breath Wasp pinned him to a tree.

"NO! NO! NO!" he screamed.

"Bee I'm not going to hurt you calm down" Wasp assured the terrified bot.

"Nooooo" Bumblebee shouted.

"I don't blame you for being scared of me just please listen" Bumblebee went silent looking at him with scared optics.

"Look everything Ratchet told you is true I am what I am okay".

"Y,...you k,..killed your team" Bumblebee stuttered Wasp looked down.

"I never meant to hurt anyone okay they tried to off line me I freaked out I was scared and I,...I didn't mean to ever since then I've been regretting even living" Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to be scared of me your the first that hasn't judged me okay you were my only friend I didn't want to lose you I didn't want to be alone" Wasp looked down.

"Is there more of your kind?" Bumblebee was scared to ask.

"Yes but they don't have wings at least there a little normal".

"But why do you have wings?"Bumblebee asked.

"Because I was born this way I was never normal I've always been a freak" Wasp unhanded Bumblebee and stepped away. He stared down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Bumblebee glanced at Wasp he noticed a tear run down his face. Bumblebee slowly approached him he grabbed hold of his face with both servos making him look up.

"I don't care if your this I still like you"Bumblebee whipped his tears away.

"Wasp you proved to me your not a beast you saved me twice" Bumblebee smiled. Wasp weakly smiled back to him.

"Actually three times" Wasp chuckled Bumblebee hugged him. Wasp hugged him back and rested his chin on Bumblebee's helm.

"Don't leave me please" Wasp's grip got tighter Bumblebee buried his face in Wasp's chassis.

"I'm not going anywhere". Later on.

"Bulkhead say it slower what happened to Bumblebee" said Optimus.

"A g,..green bot with wings caught him and flew off with him" Bulkhead yelled.

"What no" Ratchet gasped.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" asked Optimus.

"Green that's the same paint job Wasp has". They all gasped.

"No that Wasp guy has Bumblebee we have to save him" Sari shouted.

"Way ahead of you Sari" said Bulkhead. They heard noise and they all looked over. Bumblebee stood in the door way with arms crossed.

"Bumblebee your okay" Prowl sighed in relief.

"Bumblebee are you hurt where's Wasp?" asked Optimus. Bumblebee walked in the room.

"He's right here" he said as Wasp entered the room. They all gasped in horror at the sight. Wasp walked beside Bumblebee.

"So your the slagger's that been picking on Bee" Wasp folded his arms.


	8. Listen please

"Bumblebee how could you bring him here?" gasped Optimus.

"That's rude to yell when you have a guest" Wasp smirked.

"Wasp" Ratchet walked over to him. Wasp looked up at the taller bot.

"Ratchet it's been a while".

"Wasp how dare you come here and trick Bumblebee into thinking your his friend" Ratchet growled.

"Trick him no we are friends".

"Guys Wasp is here so he can explain everything Ratchet Wasp killed your old team because they attacked him" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Little buddy get away from him" said Bulkhead.

"No,..and Ratchet you and your old team should of stopped and let him explain but of course you didn't you just judged him and you still do judge" Bumblebee glared.

"Do you think I'm just going to get over that he killed my team?" Ratchet growled.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you to know that I'm sorry" Wasp looked down.

"Sorry is that it?" Optimus glared.

"Do you know why I ran away that day because I didn't want to see your reaction I left because I hurt them I was scared sad confused I didn't know what to do it broke me knowing I was the cause for there death. I left I never saw anyone again but I came to earth and found Bee I'm not going to hurt him okay".

"How dumb do you think we are?" Sari snapped.

"Pretty dumb If you don't believe him I trust Wasp with my life" Bumblebee growled.

"Bee It's okay" Wasp sighed.

"How dare you come back after all these stellar cycles" Ratchet hissed.

"I'm sorry for everything I really am" Wasp stared down. Bumblebee put a servo on Wasp's shoulder.

"Bumblebee get over here he's dangerous".

"No he saved my life three times he's a good guy listen for once!" Bumblebee shouted they all went silent.

"Please just listen" Bumblebee said with sad optics.

" I would never hurt Bee if that's what your thinking".

"Why have you been telling little buddy we don't care about him?" Bulkhead growled.

"Bulkhead he hasn't been tricking me I've felt this way for a long time" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"But Wasp is dangerous" said Sari Bumblebee glared at the girl.

"You don't even know him Sari I've gotten to know him and he my best friend" Bumblebee growled.

"But I thought I was your best friend" Sari frowned.

"Well Wasp doesn't make me look like a fool in public Sari" Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"Wasp don't you ever go near Bumblebee again or you'll get it" Optimus snapped.

"Don't yell at him" Bumblebee shouted at Optimus.

"Bumblebee stop defending him he just wants to get your trust" said Prowl.

"Shut up Prowl he is not" Bumblebee bit back. Wasp put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder BB stopped and looked at him.

"Bumblebee it's fine" Wasp sighed.

"I'm really sorry for everything that's okay" Wasp turned and started walking away.

"Freeze!" Optimus shouted they all pulled out there weapons. Wasp stopped and looked around at the bots surrounding him. Bumblebee ran in front of him.

"No don't hurt him" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee get out of the way" said Prowl.

"No If you want to kill him then you have to kill me first" Bumblebee growled.

"Bumblebee move" said Optimus Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Move" Bulkhead grabbed his arm Bumblebee tried to pull away.

"Let go of me!" he snapped Bumblebee hit Bulkhead in the stumick. Bulkhead coffed and threw him away. But Bulkhead threw him much harder then he intended to. Bumblebee hit the wall face first there was smash noise. Bumblebee screamed and held his right optic.

"Bumblebee!" Wasp ran over.

"Wasp get away from him" Optimus shouted.

"Oh no little buddy are you okay?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"My,..my,...my optic he broke my optic" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Bee let me see it" said Wasp. Bumblebee continued his whimpering. Wasp grabbed Bumblebee's wrist and pulled his servo off his optic. His optic had been broken energon dripped out of it. Wasp paused and stared at the energon with wide optics. Wasp quickly back away to the other side of the room until he was pressed up against the wall. The others crowded around Bumblebee. Bumblebee covered his right optic again.

"You broke my optic" he cried.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Bulkhead panicked. Wasp covered his mouth.

"I,...I need to go"he ran out the room. Bumblebee started gasping uncontrollably.

"Bumblebee calm down your going to be okay"Optimus assured.

"Your fine as long as you don't faint". Bumblebee fell forwards on the floor.

"Oh great get him on a berth so I can fix it" Ratchet sighed.

"Bulkhead's freaking out Optimus Prowl you'll have to do it" they both nodded. And walked over to the sleeping scout. Prowl grabbed his arms while Optimus grabbed his legs. They slowly lifted him and made there way to the med bay.

[Later on] Bumblebee opened his optics slowly his audio processors were fuzzy. His vision was blurry he looked around the room it didn't look like his room. He saw two objects not that far away one red the other blue and red. The fuzzing started to calm down his hearing slowly came back. He heard voices of two angry mechs.

"This has gone to far Bumblebee's needs to go back to cybrontron before it gets to out of hand" said one of the voices. Bumblebee's vision cleared up he noticed that the two objects were Ratchet and Optimus. He sat up and rubbed his helm.

"Guys why am I in the med bay?" he asked. They both turned and looked at him.

"So your finally awake" Optimus with an angry face. Bumblebee stopped he remembered Wasp coming to the base and not ending well.

"I remember Wasp came here right and you all tried to hurt him" Bumblebee got off the berth.

"Bumblebee bringing Wasp to our base was a foolish idea" Optimus growled.

"Kid he's nothing but trouble" Bumblebee glared at them.

"Not this again" he walked away.

"Were are you going?" Ratchet walked in front of him.

"Away from here all that's here is mechs with judging optics" Bumblebee walked past him.

"Bumblebee your not leaving the base" Optimus growled. Bumblebee stopped and looked back to them. He walked over to Optimus.

"How dare you" he growled.

"What?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"How dare you Wasp comes here to apologise and you try to off line him" Bumblebee continuity pointed his chassis.

"Bumblebee stop that" Optimus swiped his servo away.

"Kid calm down".

"No you judge you all judge and it's never going to change around here never" Bumblebee hissed.

"I'm going to my room" Bumblebee stormed out of the med bay. Bumblebee walked past Bulkhead.

"Little buddy your okay" he smiled happily.

"Shut it Bulk" Bumblebee snapped and continued. Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's probably still angry about earlier" Prowl sighed.

[Outside of Detroit] Wasp sat staring down.

"Curse my weakness for energon if his team wasn't there I probably would of tackled him and" Wasp went silent. He sighed.

"It looked and smelled so good" Wasp thought he shook his helm.

"I'm not hurting Bee I promised" Wasp hit his helm for thinking of such things.

"His team is horrible who knows what's happening there now hopefully Bee's okay" he sighed.

"If the hurt him again I'm going to tare out there sparks" he raised his theists.

And that was a promise he would keep. Hopefully Bumblebee was okay if anything were to happen to him Wasp would lose it.

"He'll be okay" Wasp told himself.


	9. Let me help you

At the auto bot base all the auto bots stood around talking to one and another.

Bumblebee sat in his room pouting it had been two days and he was still in his room. He refused to come out not even for energon well he did sneak out at night and grab a few snacks before rushing back to his room. He sighed Bumblebee's comlink acted up Bumblebee answered.

"Hello Bee here" he said.

"Bumblebee cons are outside of Detroit by the river hurry" Bumblebee jumped up.

"What really I'm coming" he ran out his room and outside. He transformed into a car and drove off. This was horrible parents would take there kids to go swimming there. Bumblebee quickly drove up the high way. He dodged the cars in front of him the drivers sticking there heads out there windows yelling.

"Sorry, sorry move, move" Bumblebee finally made it out of the high way. He saw smoke a head of him that must have been where the cons were. Bumblebee drove into the woods it was on fire the forest was torn apart. Children running around screaming parents trying to find there kids. It was a nightmare Bumblebee looked up at the sky jets flew over.

"Cons" Bumblebee glared.

"Look out buddy" Bulkhead pushed out of the way of a blast.

"Wow,..thanks Bulks" Bumblebee sighed in relief he wasn't left there. Optimus and Ratchet shot up the cons while Prowl looking for a weak spot. That wasn't all the blast belonged to BA. She walked over smirking.

"Did you all miss me?" she grinned.

"Not even close" Bumblebee hissed.

"Oh don't be that way" she chuckled. Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled out there weapons.

"You wouldn't hurt a fem would you?" she joked.

"A fem no a freak of nature yes" Bulkhead growled. BA snarled at them then charged. In a near by cave Wasp lied down on his side. Loud noises encode through the cave. Wasp groaned he wanted to sleep. He tossed and turned Wasp sat up.

"What the slag is that noise" he shouted. Wasp got up he walked over and looked out the entrance. He saw smoke and fire in the distance.

"What the hm" Wasp walked out to see what had awoken him. Back in battle "Get everyone out of the here"Optimus shouted at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded and rounded up the children one at a time they were pulled out of the park and given to there parents. Bumblebee and Bulkhead sighed.

"I think that's the last of them" Bulkhead smiled. A loud scream came from the behind them they turned around. BA stood there with a smirk she held a small girl in her hand.

"BA let her go" Bumblebee growled they both pulled out there weapons.

"Stop shot and I'll crush her" BA snapped and the girl screamed louder.

"Stop!" Optimus shouted they all lowered there weapons.

"We surrender" they looked down in shame. BA smirked at them.

"That's great but first I kill the organic" they all gasped.

"No leave her alone!" Bumblebee shouted he tackled her from behind she dropped the girl Bumblebee quickly caught her and safely placed her down.

"Go quick" the small girl ran away. Bumblebee felt a horrible pain in his back he screamed. BA dug her sharp finger tips in his back. She pulled it out Energon seeped out of the wound. Bumblebee turned around and backed away.

"Your going to pay for that" BA snapped.

"BA!" they all pointed there weapons at her. A few shots came from above them they looked up.

"Hey forget about us?" Star scream smirked. Before shooting at them. The auto bots ran out of the way. BA did the same.

"Hey shoot at the auto bots not me" She yelled.

"Then get off the field" the seeker shouted back at her. BA did as she was told for once and ran for it. The auto bots ran to take cover behind the trees. Lug nut jumped in front of them.  
"Your not going anywhere auto bots" he shouted. They backed away from Lug nut Bumblebee went to run away. But he got hit on the back of the helm he fell down. Before he could get back up someone stepped on his back. He looked up to see BA smirking face. She pressed her peed hard on his back where she had wounded him. Bumblebee cried out in pain the other auto bots stopped and looked.

"No BA leave him alone" said Optimus.

"Surrender and I might" she smiled evilly at them.

"No guys don't do it" Bumblebee yelled.

"Shut up" BA pressed her peed down again making Bumblebee cry out in pain again.

"Stop it" he shouted.

"Make me" she smirked.

"BA stop Bumblebee hasn't done anything to you" yelled Optimus.

"Shut up Optimus and watch as your porphyritic scout dies" BA aimed her gun at Bumblebee's helm.

"No!" yelled Bulkhead. Bumblebee closed his optics to his surprise nothing happened he felt the fem get of of his back. He opened his optics and looked. He gasped when he saw Wasp throw BA away from him. BA landed on her peeds.

"Don't you dare touch him" Wasp hissed.

"Gah! Hey who are you supposed to be?" she yelled. Wasp glared at the fem with dark optics.

"aw,..what have a soft spot for that little bot" she chuckled.

"Leave or I'll tare out your spark slowly" Wasp growled.

"Oh how scary I'm so scared" she laughed. The auto bots stared at the sight did Wasp really save Bumblebee? They thought. BA pointed the gun at Wasp.

"Bye bye who ever you are" she smirked and pulled the chigger. Wasp dodged it then he was in front of the fem. Before she could say another insult he grabbed hold of her throat. She gasped Wasp threw to the ground. She went to get up Wasp kicked her making her fly back and hit a rocky wall. She coughed energon dripped out of her mouth.

"Tired already" Wasp walked over to her. She went to get up and attack him. BA stopped and stared Wasp had a stinger pointed at her. It was over she was a goner.

"Wasp don't" Bumblebee ran in front of the fem.

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" Wasp put his stinger down.

"Wasp don't kill her" said Bumblebee.

"But she tried to off line you" Wasp raised an optic ridge.

"I know but I don't want anyone to die because of me" Wasp stared at him in disbelief.

"Wasp please let her live" Bumblebee pulled sad optics. Wasp sighed and put his stinger away.

"Okay" Bumblebee smiled at Wasp. Bumblebee screamed energon dripped out of his mouth. He gripped his chassis and fell down Wasp gasped in horror. Bumblebee had been shot from behind. BA laughed as if she heard the worlds most funniest joke.

"One down now your turn" she smirked. Wasp crouched down and rolled Bumblebee onto his back. Bumblebee was still gripping his chassis his servo was covered in his own energon he shook in pain.

"He,..he saved your life" Wasp looked up at the fem.

"Yes and I ended his" she chuckled darkly. Wasp stood back up.

"You,..you" he looked up at her with angry optics.

"I'll kill you" he shouted.

"Oh really how are you going to do..." Wasp grabbed hold of her.

"I'll slag kill you!" he screamed in her face. She raised her gun up at him. Wasp grabbed the arm that had the gun and pulled it off. BA screamed in pain and horror. Energon gashed out of it she backed away.

"My,...My ARM! MY ARM!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and watched in horror. Wasp scratched her face causing her helmet to fly off. She screamed again and this time held her left two optics. They had been scratched out BA fell on her knees tears ran down her face and she continued with her screams. Wasp raised his servo to hit her again. He stopped and put it down.

"No I'll let you live Bee would of wanted me to" Wasp turned and ran back over to Bumblebee. Star scream flew down next to BA.

"Lug nut retreat now" Star scream picked up the fem and flew away. Lug nut nodded then transformed and followed. The auto bots sighed in relief that the battle was over.

"Help!" shouted a voice they all turned around. Wasp ran over carrying a very limp Bumblebee. They all gasped they forgot about him.

"What's wrong with him?" Optimus stared down at him in horror.

"What do you think happened that bitch slag shot him" Wasp yelled.

"He needs a medic" Ratchet ran to his side.

"Let me have a look" Wasp gently placed him down. Ratchet crouched down and examined the wound.

"How's he doing Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet turned to face the prime.

"Bad the shot is close to his spark he won't make it" Bulkhead gasped.

"No little buddies going to be okay" Bulkhead covered his mouth.

"Bulkhead there's nothing we can do" Optimus put a servo on his shoulder.

"No slag no" Wasp stepped next to Ratchet.

"Ratchet your the best medic I know you can do it" Wasp encouraged.

"Wasp I can't do anything".

"No he's not going to fraggin die I won't let him die at the hand of that slag spider freak" Wasp shouted.

"Wasp there's nothing I".

"NO!" Wasp cut him off.

"I won't let him die Ratchet you can fix him do it please" Wasp shouted tears forming in his optics.

"He,...he can't die he just can't" Wasp bit his lip and looked down.

"I can't lose him". Ratchet looked down at Bumblebee. He glanced at his closed tear stained optics. Energon dripped out his mouth in a long thin line. He had a sad expression on his face. As annoying as he was he wasn't as useless as they thought. He was a good scout sure he was silly sometimes but he put smiles on everyone faces. That's the thing you don't know how much you care for thing until it's gone. But they had time to stop it Ratchet pulled out his medical kit.

"I'll try but I'll have to do it here" they all looked at the medic.

"Ratchet are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Yes when my old team died there was nothing I could do about it

but this time I can".

"Do it he's fading fast" Wasp said worriedly. Ratchet nodded and pulled out his medical equipment.

"This won't be easy". [Later on]

It was dark quiet it was like being in a giant world of nothingness.

"W,..what's going on where am I?".

"Am I dead that must be it I was shot I should of known better then to help BA she killed me but I saved her I'll never defend a con again". He looked around at the blackness.

"What do I mean again I'm dead there is no again". He stopped and thought.

"If I'm dead then why hasn't my spark joined with primus" He stopped he heard a voice.

"No I'm alive I am live" he slowly opened his optics. He looked around he was in the mad bay. Bumblebee sat up he immediately fell back down and held his chassis.

"Gah! What the oh yeah I got shot right" he laded back down. He looked around the room was empty he looked down and sighed.

"As usual no one comes to see if I'm okay" he sighed. He heard the door open Bumblebee looked the over way. He didn't care who it was he wanted to be alone.

"Bee?" he turned his helm and looked. Before he could see the mech he was already in his arms. How couldn't he know who it was now no one hugs him.

"I thought I lost you" the mech's grip got tighter.

"Nice to see you to Wasp" Bumblebee coughed. He pulled away from Bumblebee. Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Oh slag what are you doing in the base do the others know?" Bumblebee sat up but tensed up and slowly got back down.

"You've been in stasis for a while" Wasp chuckled.

"How long have I been recharging for?" Bumblebee asked.

"Three days it gave me and your friends to get to know each other better" Wasp replied. Bumblebee tilted his helm the auto bots entered the room.

"Oh he's awake" Optimus said in relief.

"You feeling okay little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"B,...but this doesn't make any sense y,...you guys hate Wasp and he's standing right there a,..and your happy?" Bumblebee stuttered. They all looked at each other.

"Bumblebee Wasp helped save you we all saw" said Prowl.

"Yeah if he didn't encourage us we wouldn't of kept trying" Bumblebee stopped then smiled.

"So,...so you guys trust him now?".

"Not really but I'm getting there" Wasp chuckled. Bumblebee smiled weakly then looked around.

"Where's Sari?" he asked.

"Oh she's at the movie s with her friends actually she been going out a lot we haven't seen her that much" Bulkhead scratched his helm. Bumblebee frowned of course she wouldn't care to busy being the most loved person around.

"We should let you rest" Ratchet sighed.

"You need a lot until your fully repaired". They all walked left the room. Wasp stopped in the door way and looked back at him.

"Are you going to be okay if you sleep alone?" he asked. Bumblebee shook his helm. Wasp smiled and walked back he pulled out a chair next to the berth and sat on it. Bumblebee smiled at him he sat his helm back and closed his optics. For once he wouldn't be crying himself to sleep. Wasp stroked his helm lightly Wasp knew Bumblebee would be okay from now on. That's what Wasp thought but something was still in Bumblebee's mind if Wasp hadn't encouraged them to

help him then he would of off lined. And showed how much they would do for him. Bumblebee thought those things before slipping into stasis.


	10. Earn their trust

In the auto bot base Wasp sat on a seat next to the berth Bumblebee was on. He laded in stasis he looked so happy. Wasp couldn't help to smile he had to admit Bumblebee was cute when he slept. He didn't have such a bad looking body. Wasp blushed in embarrassment he felt everyone around him could read minds. Since the others were in the room but they didn't even look at Bumblebee once they talked to each other like he wasn't even there. This annoyed Wasp if they cared for the scout they should at least show it. Wasp glared at them then looked back to Bee.

"Hey everybody" shouted Sari running into the room. Everyone looked at her and started greeting her. Sari smirked now that she had attention. Wasp rolled his optics. Bumblebee twitched and groaned Wasp glanced at him.

"Hey Bee's trying to sleep" Wasp growled at the others. But they didn't hear him they were to busy talking to Sari.

"So Sari did you win your soccer game?" Bulkhead asked. Sari crossed her arms and pouted.

"No and it's all Amy's fault for being stupid" Sari frowned.

"Hey so you lost a game you've won a lot anyway" Optimus tried cheering her up.

"Hey if you guys are going to talk go do it somewhere else" they all looked at Wasp. Sari glared at him.

"Why we're just talking it's not hurting anyone" Bulkhead scratched his helm.

"I don't want to wake Bee" Wasp glared at them.

"Why so you can eat him, monster!" Sari smirked.

"Hey!" Wasp stood up.

"You shut your mouth I think you should leave" Wasp snapped.

"Actually Wasp your right Bumblebee needs rest so he needs to be alone" Ratchet sighed.

"That's what I mean".

"No I said alone being you to" Wasp stopped and looked back to Bumblebee.

"But he can't sleep alone".

"Oh please what are you his safety guard?" Sari growled. Wasp glared at the girl.

"Actually I'd love to leave" Wasp walked out of the med bay.

"Yeah get out of here freak!" Sari shouted.

"Sari stop that" said Optimus.

"What's wrong with you today?".

"How can you guys just let Wasp in the base I mean he's a freak" Sari growled.

"Sari that is very rude of you Wasp saved Bumblebee's life you should be great full" Sari crossed her arms.

"I don't trust him he's nothing but a monster" Sari glared at exit which Wasp left.

"I don't blame you Sari we don't trust him either that's why we don't leave him with Bumblebee alone" Ratchet sighed.

"Yes he needs to earn our trust" Optimus said.

"Well I think you should of shot him the first time you saw him" Sari looked away. Wasp stood in the hall way listening he looked down and sighed.

"How am I going to show them I'm not what they think I am?" Wasp turned and walked away.

"How?" he asked himself. IT had been two days since Bumblebee was fully repaired. He was so energetic he begged Bulkhead to go racing with him. But Bulkhead said no as if he didn't know who the winner was going to be Bumblebee knew it to. Every time Wasp entered the base Bumblebee run up and hug him. It always embarrassed Wasp when he did that because every time he did everyone would stare. Bumblebee never minded if they looked but Wasp sure as hell did. It was annoying Ratchet watched Wasp like a creepy stalker 8[.

Sari every time she saw Wasp she'd give him a glare. But Wasp would just right back at her. Bumblebee didn't understand why she hated Wasp so much but it was right in front of him. Sari thought Wasp was a freak that couldn't be trusted.

Why Wasp hated her for giving Bumblebee such a hard time. Bumblebee sat in the main room with Sari playing video games as usual. Wasp entered the room Bumblebee noticed him.

"Oh hi Wasp" Bumblebee typed on his controller faster. The TV shouted game over you win. Bumblebee jumped up and ran over to Wasp and gave him a big hug. Wasp tensed up then sighed.

"Nice to see you to". Sari frowned then smirked.

"Hey Bumblebee want a rematch?" she asked. Bumblebee pulled away from Wasp.

"Oh no thanks Wasp and I were going out racing" Sari frowned.

"Well uh who wants ice cream how's about you Bumblebee?" Sari smiled.

"Uh no" Bumblebee turned back to Wasp and started talking. Sari bit her lip and shook in anger she got another idea.

"AH! Ew eeeeeeeee" she jumped up on couch. Bumblebee turned around to face her.

"What's wrong Sari?" he asked.

"A big rat ran across the floor get it" Bumblebee sighed.

"Okay where did it go?".

"It ran in the hall way" Sari pointed Bumblebee nodded and left. Wasp glared at the girl. He knew what she was up to trying to keep them apart. Sari smirked at him.

"Your not going to split us apart stupid girl" Wasp glared Sari bit her lip.

"Shut up I'm going to show Bumblebee how untrustworthy you really are" Sari pointed at him. Wasp smirked at the girl just to annoy her.

"Good luck trying" Wasp left the room. He stopped in the hall way and stared at Bumblebee looking under objects.

"I can't find the stupid rat man he's smart" Wasp rolled his optics.


	11. The nightamre

It was cold and dark Bumblebee drove over and transformed in front of the base. He coughed he didn't remember even going out but somehow he was outside. Bumblebee walked into the base he sighed he was tired and hungry. Bumblebee went to walk to his room. He stopped he heard voices he decided to follow them it lead him to the main room. He walked in everyone was in there. They all looked in his direction.

"Hi guys what are you guys talking about?" Bumblebee yawned.

"Bumblebee where is Wasp?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"What I don't know".

"Don't give us that you know" Sari shouted. Bumblebee stepped back in surprise.

"What's wrong why are you all glaring at me?" Bumblebee asked looking around all of them.

"You know why" Sentinel prime walked over with Jazz and Jet storm.

"Sentinel what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I was just looking for wanted cons until that is one of my mech's was killed" Sentinel snapped.

"W,..what that's horrible I'm so sorry" Bumblebee mumbled.

"You should be this is your fault" Sentinel yelled.

"What do you mean?".

"You know what he means Jet fire called us saying he was under attack when we got there it was to late before he faded he said you're s and Wasp name" Optimus said in anger. Bumblebee gasped.

"No guys I".

"Shut up you must of helped Wasp kill him you are close right you'd do anything for him" Sentinel growled. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"No Wasp didn't do it".

"M,...my brother is dead because you" Jet storm mumbled and Jazz put a servo on his shoulder.

"No guys let me explain" Bumblebee backed away.

"No we already know enough" Sentinel pulled out hand cuffs.

"No,no guys you believe me I would never do that Wasp wouldn't either" Bumblebee looked at his friends.

"Bulkhead you believe me right?" Bulkhead looked at him with sad optics.

"I,...I can't" Bulkhead shook his helm. Bumblebee backed away more.

"No,...please don't I".

"Shut up and put these on" Jazz and Jet storm approached him hand cuffs. Bumblebee pulled his stingers out and pointed it at them.

"No" he shouted Bumblebee shot the one of the lights.

"He's trying to blind us" Ratchet shouted. Optimus ran in front of him.

"Bumblebee stop!" he shouted. Bumblebee got slapped across the face. He fell down on the floor. He covered he cheek and looked up. Sentinel pointed a gun down at him.

"Off line you deserve it" Sentinel pulled the trigger. Bumblebee sat up and screamed he looked around he was in his room. Bumblebee gasped for air and looked down. Bumblebee covered his face with both servos. It was just a dream no not a dream a nightmare but it was so real. Bumblebee started whimpering then started crying. He'd been getting a lot of nightmares they were what he feared might happen. His friends yelling in his face again Wasp being accused of murder it all not ending well for him.

"N,...no that would never happen never" Bumblebee laded on his side and hugged his chassis. Tears dripped out of his optics and onto his berth. He closed his optics tightly.

"Just a dream".

[TOMORROW'S READ] Outside of Detroit Wasp and Bumblebee finally made it out to the cliffs. It was hard sneaking out without anyone noticing. Wasp and Bumblebee were not aloud to be alone together Wasp still didn't have their complete trust. But they were finally alone like Wasp had planned. Wasp and Bumblebee sat at the edge.

"Hey Wasp did you know this is the same spot we met each other?" Bumblebee grinned. Wasp nodded Bumblebee looked down at Detroit.

"It's so pretty from up here all the lights" Wasp rolled his optics. He wasn't here for sight seeing he was going to tell Bumblebee something. Something important Wasp rubbed the back of his helm.

"Hey Bee" Bumblebee looked at him.

"Yeah Wasp" Bumblebee smiled at him.

"I uh you know how we've been hanging out a lot?" Wasp was getting nervous. What would happen if Bumblebee didn't feel the same way. Wasp bit his lip.

"I uh nothing never mind" Wasp looked down. Bumblebee gave him a nod then looked back to Detroit. Wasp sighed it was hopeless Bumblebee would never feel that way about him no one would.

"Hey Wasp are you okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh I'm" Bumblebee stood up and pointed at the sky.

"Wasp look" Wasp looked up at what he was pointing at. Something was flying down no falling down. Bumblebee stared at it until he got a look of shock.

"Oh no it's Jet fire" he gasped. The falling mech fell just outside of the woods in front of them. Wasp got up and looked in that area.

"Is he okay?" Bumblebee covered his mouth.

"He's not getting up" Bumblebee grabbed Wasp wrist.

"Come on" Bumblebee pulled him along. Once of the cliffs Bumblebee transformed and drove over to the area Wasp flew over above him. They finally got there Bumblebee transformed back and looked around.

"There" Bumblebee pointed and ran over it was Jet fire he was laying in a crater he made. Bumblebee and Wasp helped him back up he coughed.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"I,...I'm fine" Jet fire coughed.

"Where's Jet storm?".

"B,...brother's scouting other area" Jet fire stood up straight.

"Who knocked you out of the sky?" Jet fire looked up.

"Him" he pointed a jet flew above them purple blasts were shot at them they all jumped out of the way. The jet transformed into a seeker known as Star scream.

"What's this more of you" he smirked.

"Star scream what do you want?" Bumblebee yelled.

"Your not in the possession to be yelling at me" he chuckled.

"Shut up he asked you a question now answer it" Wasp snapped. Star scream looked at him and laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" he laughed. Wasp charged at him.

"Wasp don't he's to strong" Bumblebee shouted. Star scream hit the green bot in the face Wasp flew back and hit the trees behind him. Causing them to fall down.

"Wasp!" Bumblebee shouted and ran over to him. Bumblebee helped him up.

"Wasp are you okay?" he asked. Wasp pushed Bumblebee away from him.

"I'm fine but this just got personally" Wasp glared at the seeker. Star scream laughed at them.

You think your the only special one?" Star scream chuckled. Wasp gasped.

"Bee get out of here now" Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That mech he's like me he has the virus" Bumblebee gasped.

"Quick get out of here" Wasp shouted.

"No we stay and fight" Jet fire's theist caught fire and he charged at the seeker.

"Jet fire wait" but it was to late Star scream grabbed hold him by the throat and lifted him in the air. Jet fire kicked and wriggled for freedom.

"Hey let him go" Bumblebee yelled.

"Okay" Star scream threw him towards them. They jumped out of the way Jet fire hit the rocky wall behind them.

"Hey pick on someone your own size" Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh what did I hurt your friend oh I'm sorry" Star scream chuckled. Jet fire ran in front of Bumblebee and Wasp.

"You go I'll fight him" Jet fire shouted at them.

"He'll kill you" Wasp yelled.

"I refuse to run from a fight I be fine promise" Jet fire assured them. Bumblebee bit his lip Wasp gave him a nod.

"Bee come on" Wasp grabbed Bumblebee's arm. Wasp tugged on it.

"Hey let me go I" Bumblebee felt himself be yanked off the ground. He looked down and watched as he got higher Bumblebee tried wriggling out of Wasp grip.

"Let go of me" he shouted.

"No I need to get you to safety" Wasp replied.

"No we can't leave him there he'll die for sure" Bumblebee remembered his nightmare.

"I don't want it to come true" he thought Bumblebee felt himself getting lower Wasp let go of him when Bumblebee's peeds touched the ground. Wasp landed next to him.

"You should be safe here" Bumblebee grabbed hold of Wasp shoulders and shook him.

"Why didn't we help him he's still back there" Bumblebee shouted. Wasp pushed him away.

"I didn't want to lose you" they both heard a loud scream they looked off in the direction they came from.

"N,...no he's,..he's" Bumblebee covered his mouth and stared out in horror. It went silent Wasp put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you" Bumblebee pushed him away.

"No I have to warn the others I,...I need to go" Bumblebee turned and started to walk away.

"Bee wait".

"Don't follow me" Bumblebee started running. Wasp didn't bother to chase after him he looked down.

"I,...I'm sorry" a tear escaped his optic. Bumblebee speed through the high way.

"I need to warn them and fast before they all d,..die" Bumblebee drove faster.


	12. The crime

It was dark and cold it was dead silent two lights appeared they belonged to Bumblebee. He quickly drove over he crashed in a few bins in front of him. He pulled over in front of the base. He would of gotten there earlier If there wasn't so much traffic he was stuck on the high way for an hour or so. Bumblebee quickly entered the base he was tired . He quickly ran into the main room. Everyone was in there. They all looked in his direction.

"Guys I need to tell you something?" Bumblebee gasped for air.

"Bumblebee where is Wasp?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"What why I don't know".

"Don't give us that you know" Sari shouted. Bumblebee stepped back in surprise.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Bumblebee asked looking around all of them.

"You know why" Sentinel prime walked over with Jazz and Jet storm.

"Sentinel what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I was just looking for wanted cons until that is one of my mech's was killed" Sentinel snapped.

"W,..what I know I was going to,..." Bumblebee mumbled.

"This is your fault" Sentinel yelled.

"What do you mean?".

"You know what he means Jet fire called us saying he was under attack when we got there it was to late before he faded he said you're s and Wasp name" Optimus said in anger. Bumblebee gasped.

"No guys I".

"Shut up you must of helped Wasp kill him you are close right you'd do anything for him" Sentinel growled. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"No Wasp didn't do it".

"M,...my brother is dead because you" Jet storm mumbled and Jazz put a servo on his shoulder.

"No guys let me explain" Bumblebee backed away.

"No we already know enough" Sentinel pulled out hand cuffs.

"I should of known not to trust Wasp" Ratchet growled.

"No,no guys you believe me I would never do that Wasp wouldn't either" Bumblebee looked at his friends.

"Bulkhead you believe me right?" Bulkhead looked at him with sad optics.

"I,...I can't" Bulkhead shook his helm. Bumblebee backed away more.

"No,...please don't I".

"Shut up and put these on" Jazz and Jet storm approached him hand cuffs. Bumblebee pulled his stingers out and pointed it at them.

"No" he shouted Bumblebee shot the one of the lights.

"He's trying to blind us" Ratchet shouted. Optimus ran in front of him.

"Bumblebee stop!" he shouted. Bumblebee got slapped across the face. He fell down on the floor. He covered his cheek this was his nightmare he was warning himself he looked up. Sentinel pointed a gun down at him.

"Off line you deserve it" Before Sentinel pulled the trigger. Bumblebee kicked his shin he fell forwards the shot hit Bumblebee in the arm. He screamed in pain he quickly got up he didn't have time to explain himself now. He ran for it he heard them shouting his name. Bumblebee didn't stop for anything.

"Bumblebee get back here" he continued running Bumblebee ran out the base. He quickly transformed and drove away. He heard his friends following behind.

"Bumblebee stop" he heard them shout. He couldn't stop now not even how tired he was. He needed to lose them and fast Bumblebee remembered finding his turbo boosters. He pulled them out and drove faster he felt the wind go past him heavily. He didn't know where to go but anywhere was better then to be caught. Bumblebee couldn't believe it, his dream his nightmare it was real. His friends hated him even more for a crime he didn't even commit. Bumblebee had been driving away for hours. He knew he had lost them he pulled over far outside of Detroit. In the woods. He transformed out of vigil mode he fell forwards. His servos pressed against the ground stopping himself from falling completely down. He bit his lip he could stop himself from falling down but he couldn't stop himself from crying. He felt like everyone he knew was staring at him judging him. All optics on him he cursed the day he became an auto bot. All it ever brought him was pain he hated himself because of them. He looked up at the night sky and screamed.

"Why!" he screamed in pain and sadness tears now running down his face. He held his arm where he had been shot and got up. He whimpered to himself.

"I,...I should of,..of off lined myself eons ago"he stuttered. Energon leaded out of the wound but he didn't care. He hoped he'd die of loss of energon he didn't want to go on any more. He looked he was far in the woods more of the mechs with the virus could be any where. He didn't care if they attacked him he wanted to die. He walked deeper into the woods it became darker and darker. He didn't stop Bumblebee looked around it was pitch black now. He got a glimpse of light it was the moon light. The only light he stared down he'll die here and now. He sat down waiting for someone or something to show it's self.

[The next day]

In the auto bot base the auto bots all talked to each other about the little crime.

It had been two days and no sign of Bumblebee or Wasp. They talked for hours about it.

"What are we going to do Wasp killed Jet fire he's insane"Sari shouted.

"Sari if we find him we're going to put him in the stock aid he'll never hurt anyone again" Optimus assured.

"Prime of all the eons I've known Wasp I know he's clever he'll find a way out" Ratchet growled when saying his name.

"Wasp should be killed for all those things he's done" Sari shouted.

"If Bumblebee were still here Wasp would come to us".

"Really is that so?"Sentinel walked in the room. They all looked at him.

"Oh Sentinel well yes he would but we can't find Bumblebee anywhere" Optimus sighed.

"Oh please he would be easy to find he's probably hiding under rocks"Sentinel chuckled.

"I know little buddy killed Jet fire and all but I,...I miss him"Bulkhead mumbled.

"Miss him you should be happy he's gone he was the worsted scout ever born" Sentinel laughed.

"I feel sorry for the kid he's under mind control"Ratchet sighed.

"I tried to warn him but he didn't listen"Sari growled.

"Mind control ahahaha"Sentinel chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"What's funny it's so clear he isn't under mind control" Sentinel smirked and turned around.

They tilted their helms.

"Then what is it?" Prowl asked.

"He's listening to Wasp because he loves him" They all stared at him with wide optics.

"What that's imposable Bumblebee would never like a freak like him"Sari shouted.

"Don't you get it your scout fell in love with him Wasp knows that so Bumblebee's been doing his bidding and once Wasp doesn't need him any more..." Sentinel went silent.

"What, what happens to him?" Bulkhead asked. Sentinel turned to face them.

"He's going to kill him" they all looked at each other. Sentinel laughed at their reactions.

"Yes,..can't you just Imagen the betrayal the screaming the crying" they all looked down in horror imagining it.

"Ha, ha well I think he disservices it" they looked back to Sentinel.

"Killing a mech on your side he doesn't deserve to live" Sentinel turned and walked away. They all kept quiet.

"Well,..maybe he's right Bumblebee did kill Jet fire"Optimus said in anger.

"But he'd be heart broken this is all Wasps fault"Sari yelled.

"Does little buddy really like that crazy bot?"Bulkhead shivered.

"Yes and Wasp knows it"Ratchet growled.


	13. Don't give in

In the dark part of the woods it rained down hard. Clouds covered the sky making it dark and grey. That wasn't the problem in a dark cave Bumblebee laded on his side not that far from the entrance. He faced the opposite direction he had his optics wide open filled with tears. He hadn't slept in two days. But how could he after all that had happened. He stared into the dark cave wishing he were dead. Then everyone would be happy no one cared for the scout he was alone in the world. Everyone hated him he didn't know why but they did. He wanted to disappear forever but that's impossible. He wanted to die but he couldn't to scared he was such a stupid coward everyone would tell him. No one liked him but there was Wasp. Bumblebee bit his lip and closed his optics tightly. It hurt to think about him he had feelings for the mech but it wasn't a friendly feeling. He wanted to be more then friends he wanted to be loved. He wanted to be held but that would never happen. He'd never be loved he wasn't even loved by his parents but he never knew them anyway. The rain slowly stopped it went silent. A shadow slowly walked into the cave.

"Well what do we have here?"Bumblebee shivered at the chuckle. This was it who ever it was they would be the ones to kill him. He didn't move he didn't care any more.

"Hello you awake there?"the mech chuckled.

"Come on it's no fun if your a sleep". Bumblebee sat up and turned to see the person. He got up and stared.

"Oh good your awake" the mech laughed.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Me oh no one just a mech trying to find something to drink"they smirked.

"What do you want?".

"Me oh I was just came in here to get out of the rain but then I find a little snack waiting in here for me" he chuckled.

"So your going to kill me?" Bumblebee backed away.

"Oh not without having a little fun with you" he quickly grabbed Bumblebee's throat and and threw him outside. He landed face down Bumblebee quickly got up and looked around the mech was gone. He wanted to die but not this way he turned and ran. Something fast ran past him tripping him over. He fell forward he put his servos against the ground stopping himself from falling completely.

"Do you actually want to die ha ha"he heard laughter it felt like it was coming from everywhere. He quickly got back up and continued running. He heard laughter from everywhere.

"Leave me alone!"he shouted which made the mech laugh louder. He stopped this was probably a bad idea but he pulled out his stingers. His team wouldn't be running he wanted to prove he wasn't a coward. He looked around nothing it was quiet.

"So your going to fight me now" the mech walked out with a smirk.

"Shut up"Bumblebee snapped and pointed his stingers at the mech.

"I've got to say you've got courage but you should of kept running"the mech smiled evilly.

"I don't care if I die I'm not going out as a coward"Bumblebee yelled.

"Oh being brave looking at your size you'll be an easy catch" he looked him up and down.

"Your so tiny"he chuckled.

"Yeah and your ugly" Bumblebee snapped. The mech glared darkly at him.

"How dare you insult me"he hissed and charged at him. Bumblebee shot at the mech but he dodged all of them. Before Bumblebee could shoot again he was already pinned to a wall. He tried to get out of the mech's large grip but couldn't he was done for it.

"N,...no get off"he shouted.

"No I'm going to enjoy this"he smirked. He looked him up and down.

"You smell good" Bumblebee looked into the mech's dark red optics. He saw himself shaking in fear. He tried pushing the mech away he stopped he couldn't move. The mech grinned.

"Wondering why you can't move it's because I've palisade you"the grinned sickly.

"No!"Bumblebee tried moving but could only wriggle a little. The mech laughed at his a temp to get away.

"Get off!" Bumblebee screamed.

"No first I'm going to torture you, then I'm going to bite you, then I'll kill you"the mech raised his servo up to Bumblebee's face. He grabbed hold of his face and mocked him.

"Don't worry little bot this won't hurt a bit"he chuckled. He dug his sharp finger tip in Bumblebee's cheek and slowly ran in across his face. Bumblebee kicked and yelled as energon slowly dripped out of the wound.

"Stop it!"he shouted.

"But I only just started"he laughed he pulled his servo away. Bumblebee bit his lip in pain. He gasped the mech was now hitting his stummic.

"S,...stop!"he coughed the mech smirked at him. And hit him once more Bumblebee coughed up energon this time. He shook in pain the mech dug his claws into Bumblebee's shoulder energon seeped out. He shouted for help.

"Oh don't tell me you've had enough already"the mech chuckled. He japed his claw into his tummy. He ran his claw up Bumblebee's stummic it wasn't deep enough to get to his iners. Energon seeped out of the cut. Bumblebee screamed in pain and wriggled around.

"S,..stop please"he shouted.

"Oh your begging now"he teased. He licked the energon off his fingers. Bumblebee stared at the mech with fear, optics stained with tears. The mech raised his servo and put it on his chassis he smirked at him. Bumblebee shook his helm in fear. He quickly dug his claws into his chassis Bumblebee screamed in pain tears running down his face. Energon ran down his chassis.

"No,..no please s,..stop aaaah!"he screamed.

"I love it when they beg".

"It makes me hungry"he grinned showing sharp dentals. Bumblebee kicked and screamed to get out of his grip.

"Help me!"Bumblebee shouted.

"Oh shut up no ones going to help you do you know why?"he smirked. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Let go!"he shouted.

"It's because no one cares about you they want you to die"he whispered in his audio.

"No,..no no"he yelled.

"Oh it's true no one cares and why would they?"Bumblebee bit his lip.

"Let me go"he whimpered.

"No I'm enjoying myself to much"he smirked. He grabbed Bumblebee's helm and tilted it to the side. Bumblebee shook in fear this was it he closed his optics tightly. A tear ran down his face knowing it was over.

"Wait what" Bumblebee felt the mech step away from him. He fell on his knees and looked up to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw Wasp standing in front of him. The mech glared at him darkly.

"Don't you dare touch him"Wasp hissed.

"Hey find your own meal"the mech growled.

"Get out of here"Wasp snapped.

"You going to make me?"the mech snarled at him. Bumblebee couldn't hold himself up any more he fell on his chassis. He heard the two yelling at each other and fighting. He shook in pain the mech had hurt him badly slowly and painfully. He was going to die he just knew it. It was over for him he'd be dead in a few minutes of loss of energon. He watched as his energon dripped on the ground. He never should of left the base he shouldn't of ever come there. His team would they care he though. He heard a loud scream but he couldn't move to see who won hopefully Wasp. But the mech was the same hight as prowl Wasp would have trouble taking him down. He felt himself roll onto his back he saw Wasp staring down at him with worried optics. The mech's energon covered him.

"Bee I,...I'm sorry"he stuttered. Bumblebee slowly closed his optics.

"Hey wait don't"Wasp yelled Bumblebee's world became dark he closed his optics. It went dead silent something was wrong what was it he was dying. He knew it but couldn't do anything about it. There was nothing he could do now the last thing he knew he felt himself be lifted off the ground. Then he drifted off into a stasis that he might never wake from. Later on Bumblebee slowly opened his optics and groaned. He stopped and looked around he was in a cave he prayed to primus it wasn't the cave he were in before.

"Bee?"he looked next to him Wasp sat close to him. He quickly grabbed Bumblebee and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead"Bumblebee weakly smiled. He felt a lot better now he stopped.

"Hey wait my wounds were are they?"he asked Wasp pulled away from him.

"I fixed them for you"Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"But you don't have any equipment" Wasp laughed at the bots confusion.

"A few days ago I stole Ratchet's medical kit don't worry knowing Ratchet he probably has a spare"he chuckled.  
"So where have you been for the past few days?"Wasp asked. Bumblebee looked down remembering it all.

"I was kicked out".

"What why?".

"Because my team thinks you and I killed Jet fire I tried to explain but they wouldn't let me"Bumblebee exclaimed. Wasp frowned.

"Your team are idiots"he growled.

"I was so worried about you"Bumblebee smiled he looked away it was now or never.

"Wasp I need to tell you something" Wasp tilted his helm.

"What?"he raised an optic ridge.

"I don't care what you say but you need to know ,I like you and not in a friendly way I want to be more then just friends"Wasp stared at him with wide optics.

"Y,...you do?"Bumblebee nodded in embarrassment.

"What took you so long to tell me?"he smirked. Bumblebee looked at him in surprise.

"Sure I want to be more then friends"Bumblebee smiled then leaned forward and kissed him. Something he'd been wanting to do for primus knows how long. They pulled away from each other Bumblebee got conferrable in Wasp's arms and hugged the mech. Wasp hugged him back Bumblebee knew it was all going to be okay from now on. At the auto bot base.

"Where the slag is he?"Sentinel snapped.

"Well like we said Sentinel Bumblebee isn't an easy bot to find"Optimus exclaimed.

"Yeah he's the best at hide n seek"Sentinel glared at Bulkhead.

"Well find him and throw him into the stock aid as for Wasp kill him on sight"Sentinel ordered. They all nodded.

"Will never find him at this rate"Ratchet whispered.


	14. Found him

In the autobot base it had been four days since Bumblebee ran off. And still no sign of him. They all wanted to give up on looking for him. But Sentinel wouldn't leave until Bumblebee was in the stock aid and Wasp was off lined. As annoying as Sentinel was they had to listen to his ever order. How Optimus wanted to hit him. For once in the autobot base it was quiet Sari sat on the couch with her arms crossed. Bulkhead walked over to the girl.

"Hey Sari want to play video games?"he asked. Sari shook her head and sighed.

"Sari do you miss Bumblebee?"Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"No I would never miss that stupid yellow freak!"Sari shouted. Bulkhead took a step back in surprise.

"He's always been such an idiot but he was so nice and happy but I always stepped on his happiness just to get a good laugh"Sari looked down.

"I didn't know he felt so hated".

"Sari it's not your fault It's my fault I always corrected little buddy and acted like I was so much smarter than so it is my fault"Bulkhead sighed.

"No it isn't"Prowl walked over it was hard to tell if he were sad or angry with his visor on.

"It's my fault I made him think he was nothing but an annoyance I was so wrong"Prowl faced down in shame.

"Your all being ridiculous"they all turned to see Ratchet in the doorway.

"It's all our fault I always yelled at him and Optimus always called him nothing but a silly scout"Ratchet growled. They all looked at eachother.

"Wasp's going to kill little buddy isn't he?"Bulkhead asked. Ratchet gave him a small nod. It was hard to believe but they couldn't live without there scout. He was always so happy but he was actually miserable. They missed Bumblebee and now he was gone forever. He could be dead or still serving Wasp but will soon be dead is what they thought. Sentinel entered the room he looked around at all of them.

"Where having another look around for that scout and the monster come on"he walked out. They all let out a sigh.

"Like we're even going to find him"Prowl rolled his optics.

[CHANGE OF SCENE]The moon shone down bright on the woods that night.

In a dark cave Bumblebee lade on his side in a peaceful stasis. He slowly opened his optics he let out a yawn and sat up he looked around. Wasp was no where to be seen. He walked out of the cave and looked down of the high cliffs. He gasped cars very familiar cars. He knew it were his old team Sentinel,Jazz and Jetstorm. He looked around they wouldn't look up here would they?Bumblebee thought. He took a few steps back they mite see me Bumblebee went to get to higher ground. The Autobots drove through the woods.

"Gah! It's so creepy in here why would little buddy be hiding in here?"Bulkhead asked.

"Shut up and keep driving"Sentinel barked. Bulkhead sighed they all stopped and transformed.

"Alright split up"Sentinel ordered.

"That's such a good idea Wasp would want us to"Ratchet stated.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"Sentinel glared Ratchet shook his helm.

"Them shut up old man"Sentinel snapped.

"Alright Jazz go with Jetstorm big green guy go with ninja bot Optimus, Ratchet with me"they all nodded and left. Optimus and Ratchet followed Sentinel. A loud scream was heard they all ran over to the area. As did Jazz and Jet storm they saw Bulkhead and Prowl yelling at something. They all turned and looked to Wasp standing there with a ninja star in his right shoulder he pulled it out.

"You slagger that hurt"Wasp growled. He noticed the others.

"Wasp where's Bumblebee?"Optimus demanded.

"Not telling"Wasp glared. They all pulled out their weapons.

"Give up or else"Sentinel snapped.

"Or what you'll kill me many have tried and failed"Wasp said just to piss the prime off some more.

"Well what do we have here?"they looked up two jets flew above them. The jets transformed just there luck cons. One was Star scream the other was Blitz wing great just great. Wasp went to sneak away.

"Hey where do you think your going?"Sentinel shouted.

"I'll take down Wasp you all get them"Sentinel ordered. They all nodded and turned to face the cons.

"Hey I remember you"Star scream pointed at Wasp.

"Your that mech that was with the scout, oh that's right you two ran off while I killed the little auto bot jet"he smirked.

"What are you talking about Wasp and little buddy killed Jet fire"Bulkhead raised an optic ridge. Star scream covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh don't tell me you think they did it"he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"Optimus growled Star scream stopped laughing.

"I killed him they were trying to stop me but your brave little jet insisted they leave then that's when I pinned him and made sure it hurt"they all gasped in horror.

"That's what Bumblebee's been trying to tell you idiots"Wasp snapped.

"Vell zis vill be fun"Random blitz wing shouted.

"Y,...you killed brother"Jet storm stuttered. Star scream looked at the small jet.

"Yep, you should have been there he just kept begging and screaming for mercy but I made sure he was awake for every part of it"Star scream smirked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere you see I didn't kill him completely I just made him like me"he chuckled. Jet storm's optics filled up with tears as he shook in horror.

"Oh don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough"Star scream smirked. Jet storm bit his lip then ran up to tackle him.

"Jet storm don't!"Jazz shouted. Suddenly Star scream had hold of him he turned him around to face the others.

"Gah! Let me go!"he shouted.

"Stop, don't hurt him"Optimus snapped.

"Or what, you'll kill me with one of your gay little speeches"Star scream chuckled.

"Put him down"Sentinel growled. Star scream through Jet storm over too Blitz wing. Jet storm went to make his escape but Blitz wing grabbed hold of him.

"NO, NO, NO"he shouted. Star scream crossed his arms.

"You think you can kill me that's so funny"he smirked.

"What do you want?"Optimus growled.

"Put down your weapons and will let him go"Star scream assured the prime.

"No it's a trick"Sentinel yelled.

"Do you want your little jet to be killed right in front of you, why how mean"Star scream teased. They all looked at each other then slowly lowered there weapons.

"That's right"Star scream turned and looked at Blitz wing and nodded. Blitz wing quickly tilted the bots helm and tore at his throat. They all gasped as they watched in horror. Jet storm screamed and wriggled around.

"No stop it"Optimus yelled. Star scream turned to face them he smirked evilly.

"Your turn"Sentinel looked around then grabbed Wasp's wrist.

"Your like him do something"Sentinel shouted. Wasp pulled his servo away from him.

"Save yourselves"he glared. Near by Bumblebee walked on the edge of the cliffs worriedly.

"This isn't right Wasp should have been back by now"he bit his lip. Bumblebee stopped he heard yelling and screaming.

"Oh no, Wasp!"Bumblebee ran down too see what it was. He transformed and quickly drove over he finally made it there. He transformed into his real form and looked down in front of him. Jet storm laded on his side groaning in pain. He kneeled down next to him.

"Oh no Jet storm what happened?"Bumblebee glanced at the bite mark on his neck. He stood up and stepped away from him.

"No"he stopped and noticed everyone else Optimus, Ratchet and Sentinel were fighting Star scream. While Bulkhead, Prowl and Jazz were fighting Blitz wing. Bumblebee looked back down at Jet storm then ran to help the others. Jet storm groaned a servo softly stroked his helm.

"Down worry brother, the pain will go away soon"giggled a voice. Bumblebee ran over too Wasp.

"Wasp what's going on?"he asked.

"Bumblebee get out of here, it's not safe"Wasp said.

"They need our help"Bumblebee gasped. Bumblebee pulled out one of his stingers and ran out.

"Bumblebee NO!"Wasp shouted. Optimus laded on his chassis Star scream had a peed on his back. He pointed his guns at him.

"Goodbye,...Auto bot"he chuckled. Star scream was shot in the back he fell forwards. Optimus turned his helm to see Bumblebee pointing his stingers.

"Leave him alone"Bumblebee snapped. Star scream stood up and glared at the scout darkly.

"That's it your finished"Star scream pointed his guns at him. Bumblebee jumped out of the way and started running. His turbo boosters came out and he started flying away.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time"Star scream smirked and flew after him.

Bumblebee flew fast with Star scream right behind him he couldn't stop now. Bumblebee turned around and started shouting at the seeker. Star scream dodged all of them.

"Is that it?"he chuckled. Bumblebee flew faster and faster but Star scream was still getting closer. Star scream grabbed one of Bumblebee's peeds and threw him down. Bumblebee fell down screaming he used his turbo boosters just before hitting the ground. He landed safely he put his turbo boosters away he was back on the field with everyone else. He turned around Star scream landed in front of him.

"Now you die"Star scream hissed he raised his servo. Bumblebee covered himself Wasp quickly jumped in front of him.

"Don't you fragging touch him"he snapped. Star scream stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"Tell me, why do you care for this scout so much?"Star scream tilted his helm. Wasp just glared at him darkly Star scream smirked.

"Oh I see,...you want him to yourself I understand"Star scream turned and started walking away.

"Blitz wing we're leaving"he yelled.

"Aaaw, really zee you again auto botz"Random Blitz wing shouted. The auto bots watched in disbelief. The two cons transformed and quickly flew away. They all looked Bumblebee and Wasp.

"Y,...you didn't kill Jet fire"Optimus said in disbeleif.

"Of coarse we didn't kill him, do you really think we're like that?"BB growled.

"Thank Primus we thought you did it what a releif you can come back to base now".

"No I'm never going back to you"Bumblebee snapped. They all got a look of surprise.

"I can take being bullied by you all but when you accused me of murder and tried to kill Wasp, no I'm not going back of all the things you've done to me I'll never come back"Bumblebee growled.

"Bumblebee,..w,..we're sorry please you can't just".

"No,..it's late to apologise there was a time where I would of forgiven you but not any more you had your chance"Bumblebee turned around and crossed his arms.

"Little buddy please will treat you however you want come back" Bulkhead assured.

"What you want me to come back with you while you send Wasp away, no I won't let you"Bumblebee turned to face them.

"I love him and there's nothing you can do to change my mind"Bumblebee yelled. They all stared at him in shock. Bumblebee walked over too Wasp and wrapped his arms around him.

"I want to go"he rested his helm on Wasp's shoulder.

"They know where staying out here, we need to find somewhere else to stay"Wasp nodded and grabbed into him. Suddenly they were both gone. The autobots looked around they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"We should of never accused and picked on him cause now we'll never see him again?"Bulkhead looked down.

"Maybe someday we will find him again"Ratchet sighed.

"Well I hope there gone for good"Sentinel growled and walked away. They all watched him leave then looked down again. This was there fault and this time they couldn't blame Bumblebee for it.


	15. New home

Outside of Detroit not that far away, Wasp walked through the woods in search of a place to stay. Bumblebee had his turbo boosters out flying around behind him.

"Hey look Wasp I can fly too!"he laughed.

"That's nice, but you still need to help me look for a place we can stay at,"Wasp crossed his arms. Bumblebee landed next to him and looked around.

"How's about there?"he pointed.

Wasp looked to what he was pointing at.

A large ship was crashed and covered in leafs, dirt and vines. It was so hard to see with all the nature around it. The ship just looked like a big bolder.

"When did that get there?"Wasp scratched his helm.

"Well we've past it like,...five times,"Bumblebee giggled.

"And you didn't say anything?"Wasp turned around and glared.

"I didn't notice it until now,"Bumblebee shrugged.

Wasp rolled his optics then sighed.

"Well we should see the inside."

They both walked around the ship looking for a door or a way in. It took a while but they finally found it, the door was large and very unnoticeable. They both walked in and looked at their surroundings. The ship looked bigger on the inside, cob webs were everywhere. They could tell the ship was very old it had most likely been there for two eons at least. There was a computer and med bay. Now all they had to look for was somewhere to sleep. They walked through the whole ship which took about twenty minutes at least.

Finally Bumblebee called out to Wasp saying he found something.

Wasp walked over in the room Bumblebee was in. He looked around, in the room was a large berth. Bumblebee jumped on the berth and laid down on it with his arms behind his head.

"Whoa, I've missed one of these!"Bumblebee chuckled.

"Oh what my cave wasn't good enough for you?"Wasp crossed his arms and stared at him with a fake frown.

"Where am I going to sleep,"Wasp tilted his helm.

"Well there's only one berth,"Bumblebee rolled on his chassis.

Wasp looked away stopping Bumblebee from seeing his nose bleed.

"Hey Wasp?"Wasp turned to look at him.

"Do you think my old team will find us?"Bumblebee asked.

"No I don't think so, remember this ship is hidden pretty well,"Wasp smirked.

"Good, I don't want to see them again after all that,"Bumblebee sat up and looked down.

Wasp sighed and sat down on the berth, Bumblebee crawled over to him and hugged him from behind.

"I like it here,"Bumblebee smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess it is better then any old cave,"Wasp chuckled. Bumblebee pulled away from Wasp.

"Hey Wasp?"he tilted his helm.

"Yes,"Wasp turned to look at him.

"When Star scream tried off lining me you jumped in front, why didn't he kill you?"Bumblebee asked.

"Oh that, well my kind we don't attack each other if we stay out of each others business, they won't bother me,"Wasp sighed.

"But they'll never stop trying to off line me, right?"Bumblebee looked down.

"I would never let them hurt you,"Wasp growled.

"But if you weren't there and I had to fight them how would I be able to defend myself?"

Wasp stood up and backed away. "You're not saying you want me to bite you?"Wasp said in shock. Bumblebee nodded then narrowed his helm.

"No, no I will not! you have no idea what it's like being this,"Wasp shook his helm.

"But I need to defend myself, you won't always be around to protect me,"Bumblebee stated.

"Bee I'm not doing it!"Wasp turned around and crossed his arms.

Bumblebee looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry I just want to protect myself, I don't want to die now that I have you,"Bumblebee sighed. Wasp turned around and looked at the up set bot.

Wasp walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I snapped,"Wasp whispered.

Bumblebee rested his helm on his chassis. "I'm sorry I asked,"Bumblebee snuggled closer to Wasp. Wasp kissed Bumblebee's helm, Bumblebee looked up at Wasp. Bumblebee leaned in closer and pressed his lips on Wasp's . He wrapped his arms around his neck. Wasp grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him up into his lap and forced his tongue into his mouth. Bumblebee had never been kissed like this before but it wasn't bad. It was actually pleasing to him Wasp stroke one of his horns. Bumblebee groaned he was very sensitive there Wasp probably knew that. He continued to stroke his horn just to tease him, Bumblebee's groaning got louder. To Bumblebee's relief Wasp unhand his horn. They both pulled away from each other and stared in confusion.

"Well that was knew,"Wasp raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah..."Bumblebee looked away in embarrassment.

"Did you like it?"Wasp asked. Bumblebee blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't know, I'll just have to do it again then decide,"Wasp smirked at the response.

[Change of scene]

At the autobot base they all talked to each other about Bumblebee and Wasp.

"Sentinel's blowing a fuse just trying to look for them, he's especially angry about losing the twins, and he doesn't want Jazz to go any time soon either," Optimus announced.

"Well that's to be expected, but it's not like he actually cared for his mechs in the first place," Prowl sighed.

"Yeah, Sentinel's a jerk face," Bulkhead crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well,...I can't believe Bumblebee just ran off like that,"Optimus frowned.  
"Well we were mean to him, and he did try off lining himself cause of us,"Bulkhead looked down.

"I can't believe he fell for Wasp of all mechs,"Ratchet shivered.

"I can't believe Bumblebees gay,"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Is Wasp going to hurt him?"Bulkhead asked. Sari ran over in the conversion.

"Yes Bulkhead Wasp is going to bite him and make him his vampire bride,"she laughed.

Bulkhead shrieked at what she said.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at her in confusion.

"Sari what's a vampire?"Optimus asked.

"Well you guys said Wasp sucks blood, and in the movies we call those vampires,"Sari exclaimed.

"So Wasp's a vamp?"Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"Yeah, hey you said they don't have names lets call them vampire bots"Sari shouted.

"Uh, eer no,"Ratchet's right optic twitched.

"Aaw but it's a cool name,"she whined.

"I'm going to miss him,"Bulkhead sighed.

"Yes I think we all are,"Optimus nodded. They all sighed.

"Did he really leave? Just like that,"Sari asked.

"Sadly yes,"Ratchet sighed.

"That's stupid he does know Wasps going to hurt him right?"Sari tilted her head.

"I think he knows and he might even want to be like him,"they all looked at each other.

"Little buddy wouldn't want to be one of those things,"Bulkhead shook his helm.

"You'd be surprised of what he'd do just to be with Wasp,"Ratchet growled.

"That's terrible!"Optimus shivered.

"Why are we even still talking about him? Sentinel's going to find them both and kill Wasp and bring Bee back,"Sari raised an eye brow.

"She's right,"Optimus sighed.

"Yeah I guess so,"Bulkhead looked down.

"But what if he doesn't find them?" Prowl questioned.

"Then we'll never see the kid again," Ratchet frowned and narrowed his helm.

"We'll all miss him, no matter how annoying he was, we should of never took for granted,"the all stared down.


End file.
